Legend of a hedgehog: Le Gardien de Springland
by Syrul
Summary: Fanfic sur le premier Sonic sorti sur Megadrive. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à suivre. Vivez la naissance d'un héros. FINI!
1. De la part de l'auteur

Legend of a hedgehog : Le Gardien de Springland  
  
Voilà! C'est le premier chapitre d'une série ambitieuse de fanfics sur le hérisson bleu de Sega. Peut-être trop ambitieuse. Chaque fanfic sera consacré à un épisode de la saga Megadrive, Dreamcast, et Game Boy Advance. Voici l'ordre chronologique des fanfics : Sonic the Hedgehog (Megadrive) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Megadrive) Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Megadrive) Sonic 3D Blast (Megadrive) Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) Sonic Advance (Game Boy Advance) Sonic Adventure 2 (Dreamcast) Sonic Advance 2 (Game Boy Advance) OUI! Ce n'est pas moins de 10 fanfics que compte cette série. Comment ? J'ai dit 10, et vous en avez compté 8. C'est parce qu'en plus des 8 déjà citées, je réserve deux fanfics totalement sorties de mon imagination, dont un crossover. Je sais, c'est vraiment ambitieux, et il y a des chances que je laisse cette série inachevée. Je compte sur vous pour m'encourager en cas de besoin. Donc, cette première fanfic est consacrée au tout premier Sonic sorti en 1991 sur Megadrive. L'avantage avec les épisodes 2D, c'est que les jeux n'étaient pas scénarisés, ça me laisse donc une certaine liberté pour expliquer certaines choses (ex : pourquoi Sonic décide-t-il de se battre contre Robotnik, ou encore comment il a rencontré Tails,.). Par contre, pour les épisodes Adventure, le scénario est déjà construit, et je crains de répéter les scènes cinématiques des jeux. Enfin, on n'en est pas encore là. De plus, j'ai créé une carte de Mobius spécialement pour cette série (comme je peux pas vous la montrer, je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous vous repériez sur la carte). Il m'arrivera aussi de créer quelques personnages venus de mon imagination, ou encore de faire quelques clins d'oeils à d'autres jeux. Mais attention, toutes mes fanfics sont sérieuses (pas de parodies), même le crossover. Ben, je crois que c'est tout (mettez moi des commentaires pour m'encourager à continuer, pleaase !). Maintenant « Read and enjoy ! ». 


	2. Prologue

Un sombre jour verra renaître le fléau des civilisations  
  
Pour répondre à cette malédiction le Gardien apparaîtra  
  
Brillant comme l'Etoile du Matin il chassera à jamais le fléau  
  
Puis il s'alliera avec les guerriers des quatre phares  
  
Défiant le pouvoir de la Création et de la Destruction  
  
Et ce jour là l'Age d'Or perdu renaîtra  
  
Anonyme  
  
L'homme observait la ville de ses jumelles. Bientôt, elle sera à lui. Nerveux et impatient, il se gratta sa longue moustache rousse pour se calmer. Finalement, un robot ressemblant à un cochon violet sur deux roues le rejoigna :  
  
« Docteur ! Nos unités sont prêtes » annonça le cochon/robot  
  
« Excellent ! Commencez dans cinq minutes, au moment où la nuit sera la plus sombre. » répondit l'homme  
  
« A vos ordres » et le robot partit  
  
L'homme se rendit alors près d'un ordinateur affichant une carte de Mobius. Au sud-ouest de la carte, une cible était dessinée sur le continent de Springland. Oui ! Springland sera le début de son rêve. Lorsque ce sera fait, il continuera vers l'est au continent d'Emerauldland. Ensuite, il partira au nord-est pour s'installer dans la vaste jungle des Mystics Ruins. Enfin, viendra le tour de Station Square. Une fois la capitale de Mobius entre ses mains, plus rien ne lui résistera, et il pourra s'occuper d'une autre quête.  
  
L'homme revint dans le présent pour s'installer dans son Egg-o-matic pour admirer l'attaque. Les 5 minutes passées, on pouvait voir des centaines de robots ressemblant à des abeilles foncer droit sur la ville. L'homme poussa un rire dément et s'exclama :  
  
« Mobius ! Prépares toi à connaître ton nouveau maître ! Prépares toi à connaître le docteur Ivo Robotnik ! »  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Un prologue, un ! L'heure des explications maintenant.  
  
Robotnik : Pas vraiment besoin de le présenter ! Quand à Ivo, pour ceux qui le savait pas, c'est son vrai prénom (officiel).  
  
La prophétie : Toute la série tourne autour d'elle. Les plus perspicaces d'entre vous sauront déjà à quoi s'attendre. Surtout, ne venez pas me demandez des explications dessus, je veux garder la surprise.  
  
Voilà, c'était rapide ! Mais ce sera plus long la prochaine fois, promis ! 


	3. Chapitre 1: Les trois Gardiens

« Hé Brain ! Ca vient le petit déj' ? J'ai horreur de m'entraîner le ventre vide » s'exclama un grand hérisson vert baraqué  
  
Un autre hérisson, de couleur violette et beaucoup moins musclé que le précédent, entra dans le salon avec des toasts grillés :  
  
« Ouais ! Ouais ! Ca vient ! » répondit le hérisson violet appelé Brain « Laisse en un peu pour moi et le frérot. »  
  
« Ca va ! Fais pas ta mère poule ! » râla le hérisson vert  
  
« Je te connais, Fist. Dès qu'il y a des toasts à table, tu t'arranges pour ne rien laisser. »  
  
« Quelqu'un a parlé de toasts ? » fit une voix derrière Fist  
  
Un hérisson, de couleur bleue cette fois, entra dans la pièce :  
  
« Bien dormi, Sonic ? » demanda Brain  
  
« Comme une masse, frangin ! Faut que j'aille me dégourdir les jambes. Mais je vais prendre quelques toasts tant qu'il en reste. »  
  
Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Sonic et Fist s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque Brain les appela :  
  
« Attendez les frangins ! J'ai des nouvelles à vous dire. »  
  
« Des nouvelles ? » demanda Sonic  
  
« Ouais ! Des mauvaises nouvelles ! »  
  
Aussi loin que s'en souviennent Brain et ses frères, leur famille a toujours eu la charge de Gardien de Springland. Les Gardiens veillaient à ce que l'ordre règne sur le continent. Brain observa alors ses deux frères. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les trois hérissons n'avaient jamais besoin d'intervenir dans cette période de paix.  
  
Il y a d'abord Brain, le plus âgé (22 ans). Etant le moins physique du groupe, il préféra se servir de sa tête. Cela lui valu d'être le leader du groupe. C'est toujours lui qui s'informe, prépare les plans, et qui sait cuisiner correctement.  
  
Ensuite, il y a Fist (19 ans), qui choisit une voie totalement différente de son grand frère. Tous les jours, il s'entraîne à l'exercice, ce qui l'a rendu solide comme un roc, avec un poing d'acier. Mais il a un gros défaut, la gourmandise.  
  
Enfin, il y a Sonic, le cadet (16 ans), et également le plus dynamique des trois Gardiens. Aussi souple qu'un chat, il est le seul à pouvoir se mettre en boule en pleine course, en sautant, ou en dévalant une pente. Mais le plus impressionnant était sa vitesse. Brain se souvient qu'il avait réussi une fois à monter et descendre la colline de Green Hill en l'espace . d'une minute. Mais c'est aussi une vraie tête brûlée, et préfère l'action à la réflexion.  
  
Les trois frères s'étaient installés dans une grotte sur Green Hill, une colline au sud-ouest de Springland :  
  
« Alors, c'est quoi tes « mauvaises nouvelles » » s'impatienta Sonic qui tira Brain de ses pensées  
  
« Hein ! Oh, ouais ! Ben, ces derniers jours, une armée de robots a déferlé sur Springland, faisant capituler toutes les villes sur son passage. Aux dernières nouvelles, Springcity, la capitale de Springland, se serait rendue. »  
  
« Quoi ! Même Springcity ? C'est impossible ! La sécurité y est hautement élevée ! »  
  
« Je sais, Sonic. Mais les robots ont déferlé de partout en plein milieu de la nuit. Au lever du soleil, la ville a capitulée. Le chef de cette armée est un certain Dr. Robotnik, qui se serait proclamé futur maître du monde. »  
  
« Au moins, il ne cache pas ses ambitions. » remarqua Fist  
  
« Un malade surtout ! Mais aussi fou que rusé. Apparemment, il se serait installé discrètement tout autour de la ville, et a lancé une attaque surprise au moment propice. »  
  
« Comme toujours, rien ne t'échappes, Brain ».  
  
« On a intérêt à avoir un max d'informations sur notre ennemi. »  
  
« Notre ennemi ? »  
  
« Eh oui, Fist ! L'heure est venue de mettre enfin en pratique ce qu'on a appris. On doit faire notre devoir de protéger Springland.»  
  
« T'as raison ! On est des Gardiens après tout. Allez, en route pour Springcity ! »  
  
« Oh ! Oh ! Doucement, Sonic ! Ton plan, c'est de foncer tête baissée et affronter l'armée pour libérer Springcity ? »  
  
« Euh. »  
  
« Ouais ! Ben avant de faire quoi que ce soit, on prépare un plan d'attaque. »  
  
« J'veux bien ! » dit Fist « Mais on a un autre problème. »  
  
« Lequel ? »  
  
« On a plus rien à manger. Si on va à Springcity, on devrait avoir des vivres. »  
  
« Nooon ! » s'exclama Sonic « Même pas un chili hot-dog ? »  
  
« Plus rien ! »  
  
« Ah frangin, oublies tes chili hot-dogs ! On peut en acheter qu'à Springcity dans le coin. Mais Fist a raison, il nous faut des vivres. Sonic, vas dehors et prends le max de fruits possible. »  
  
« OK ! A tout de suite ! » et Sonic sortit de la caverne, et aussi rapide que le son, il descenda la colline de Green Hill.  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Comme promis, il est plus long ce premier chapitre, qui présente Sonic et ses deux frangins, tous les deux étant des personnages de mon invention.  
  
Brain : pour les non-anglophones, ça veut dire cerveau, pas plus explicite comme nom.  
  
Fist : en anglais, ça veut dire poing en français, encore très explicite le nom.  
  
Le rôle de Gardien : il fallait bien une raison pour que Sonic et ses deux frérots soient si entraînés. Alors, Knuckles, avec son rôle de Gardien de la Master Emerauld, m'a inspiré.  
  
Les chili hot-dogs : je n'ai pas pu résister. Comme dans les séries animées, Sonic a une certaine dépendance aux chili hot-dogs. Mais je ne pense pas le montrer très souvent.  
  
Ben voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. « See you next time ! » 


	4. Chapitre 2: Vengeance

« Skweel ! Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi nous perdons notre temps ici ? » demanda le Dr. Robotnik au robot/cochon appelé Skweel  
  
« Parce que Green Hill est le dernier lieu à conquérir, docteur. »  
  
« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de conquérir une colline déserte, aussi grande soit elle. Springcity entre mes mains, ça devrait être suffisant. »  
  
« Vous ne savez pas ? Green Hill est la demeure des trois Gardiens. »  
  
« Les quoi ? »  
  
« D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, cette colline est la demeure de trois hérissons qui veuillent à ce que l'ordre règne sur ce continent. »  
  
« Et c'est pour trois malheureux hérissons que tu fais amener toute une escouade ici ? »  
  
« Ne les sous-estimez pas, docteur ! Ils passent leur vie à s'entraîner au combat. D'après les gens du coin, ils réunissent force, intelligence, souplesse et rapidité. Ces trois là réunis peuvent être dangereux. »  
  
« Soit, soit ! Vas-y, occupes de cette colline, mais dépêches toi ! Il me tarde de partir pour Emerauldland. Je vais préparer mes futurs plans d'attaque. »  
  
« Mais qui va diriger l'attaque ? »  
  
« Toi, bien sûr ! Je n'ai que faire de diriger cette attaque trop simple. Tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller seul. »  
  
« Bien sûr, docteur ! » et Robotnik laissa Skweel aux commandes de l'attaque.  
  
« Alors ? Comment comptes-tu libérer Springcity ? » demanda Fist à Brain  
  
« La première chose à faire est de surtout pas attirer l'attention. J'ai nullement envie d'avoir une armée à mes trousses. Ensuite, on essaye de s'informer où se cache ce Robotnik. On s'infiltre discrètement, on le capture, on lui ordonne de dégager son armée, et enfin on le remet aux autorités de Springcity. »  
  
« Ca a l'air simple ! »  
  
« Attends un peu d'être là bas et tu verras si c'est simple. Surtout avec Sonic. Il suffirait d'une gaffe pour qu'il ameute toute la garde. Mais on doit rester ensemble, car à trois, on est plus fort. »  
  
« Reste plus qu'à attendre ce que le frangin en pense. »  
  
« Hé ! T'entends pas un bruit bizarre ? »  
  
Un silence se fit :  
  
« Ouais ! T'as raison » dit Fist « Ca vient de dehors ! »  
  
Fist sortit de la caverne et s'arrêta net, bouche bée. Au pied de la colline, une centaine de robots, ainsi qu'un énorme missile attendaient l'ordre d'attaque :  
  
« Brain ! Brain ! Y'a l'armée de Robotnik au pied de la colline ! »  
  
« QUOI !? »  
  
Brain sortit de la caverne et s'exclama :  
  
« Bon sang ! Robotnik nous a repéré ! J'espère que Sonic s'est pas fait choppé. »  
  
« Le missile est-il prêt ? »  
  
« Il n'attend plus qu'à faire feu. »  
  
« Très bien ! Montrons leur que nous sommes pas ici pour plaisanter. »  
  
Sonic secoua un arbre pour faire tomber ses fruits. Green Hill était une colline verdoyante, où de nombreux fruits variés y poussaient régulièrement. Sonic ramassa une noix de coco et continua. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Ce quelque chose était l'armée de robots qui se tenait au pied de Green Hill. Mais ce qui le fit lâcher ses fruits, c'était l'énorme missile qui venait de faire feu au milieu de l'armada. Et ce qui le fait paniquer, c'était que le missile venait de percuter la grotte où il habite :  
  
« Brain ! Fist ! »  
  
Oubliant totalement ses fruits, Sonic se fraya un chemin à travers les arbres et la fumée dégageant de l'explosion. Puis la fumée se dissipa, et il s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la grotte, bloquée par un éboulement :  
  
« Brain ! Fist ! »  
  
Pendant un quart d'heure, Sonic essaya de les appeler, sans qu'un murmure ne lui parvienne. Puis il s'agenouilla. Des larmes apparurent sur son visage. Il pleura un long moment pour ses deux frères morts. Puis, son poing se resserra. Le désespoir laissa place à la colère. Sonic lança un regard haineux vers l'armée, toujours au pied de Green Hill. Puis il commença à descendre la colline. Ce jour là, un Gardien demanda vengeance.  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Brain et Fist : désolé pour ceux qui espéraient les voir en action. Je voulais expliquer pourquoi Sonic s'est lancé seul contre Robotnik. Ben ouais, alors je bute les deux frères de Sonic, et ce dernier va se venger. Rassurez vous, c'est juste pour le premier épisode.  
  
Skweel : c'est le nom officiel du fameux cochon/robot. Dans cette fic, il fait office d'assistant de Robotnik, un peu comme Lafouine dans la série animée.  
  
Robotnik : le pauvre, il ne sait pas encore la connerie qu'il vient de faire.  
  
Voilà ! On peut dire que ces deux premiers chapitres complétaient le prologue, mais au prochain chapitre, il y aura de l'action, et ce sera consacré au premier niveau du jeu, « Green Hill Zone ». 


	5. Chapitre 3: Descente sur Green Hill

Skweel observa la colline après l'explosion du missile. Il attendait un quelconque signe des trois hérissons. Mais rien ne se passa. Il s'adressa alors à ses unités :  
  
« Puisque le missile n'a pas suffi à les effrayer, nous allons les chercher nous-mêmes. Ramenez les trois hérissons ici, morts ou vifs ! »  
  
Sur ce, les robots commencèrent à grimper sur Green Hill.  
  
Un des robots ressemblant à une grosse coccinelle, mais également sur deux roues, quitta son escouade à la recherche de signe de vie. A part quelques animaux apeurés, aucun signe des trois cibles. Puis un bruit retint son attention. Il vit alors une boule bleue foncer à toute vitesse sur lui, dévalant la pente. Le robot fit mine d'esquiver, mais la boule, trop rapide le percuta. Sonic se remit alors debout, observant avec satisfaction le robot exploser. Après l'explosion, il vit un faucon à la place du robot. Le faucon s'envola et s'approcha de Sonic :  
  
« Merci de m'avoir libéré ! »  
  
« Hein ? Qui est tu ? »  
  
« Je m'appelle Skye. Robotnik m'a capturé et enfermé dans cette machine. Mais tu m'as libéré en la détruisant. »  
  
« Il se sert d'animaux pour faire fonctionner ses robots ? L'ordure ! »  
  
« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »  
  
« Sonic. »  
  
« Eh bien, Sonic ! Tu devrais détruire un max de robots, histoire de sauver le plus d'animaux possibles. Moi, je pars ! »  
  
« Où vas-tu ? »  
  
« Je rentre chez moi. Bonne chance ! » et Skye partit  
  
« D'abord, il enferme des animaux dans des machines, et maintenant, il tue mes deux frères. » pensa le hérisson bleu « Je te le jure, Robotnik, tu ne quitteras pas Green Hill vivant ! » et il reprit le chemin, la rage au ventre.  
  
Sonic observa d'une falaise une escouade de robots/coccinelles et de robots/abeilles. Il décida de les attaquer par surprise. Il sauta de la falaise, se mis en boule pendant sa chute, et atterissa sur une coccinelle qui explosa aussitôt. Le reste de la patrouille fut alertée et les abeilles firent feu. De sa rapidité, Sonic esquiva tous les tirs. Déboussolées par la vitesse de leur ennemi, les abeilles finirent par tirer sur leurs alliées coccinelles qui explosèrent. Profitant de la situation, le hérisson bleu détruisit d'un saut toutes les abeilles. La bataille terminée, il fit les comptes. Une dizaine d'oiseaux et de lapins venaient d'être sauvés.  
  
« Capitaine Skweel ! » déclara un robot « Nous avons des problèmes ! »  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
  
« Une dizaine de nos unités vient d'être détruite dans la zone C. »  
  
« Ils se montrent enfin ! Ordonnez aux unités restantes de capturer à tout prix les trois cibles ! »  
  
Sonic coura le plus vite possible pour semer les robots à ses trousses. Apparemment, l'alerte était donnée. Il espérait pouvoir discrètement détruire le plus de machine. Mais il du changer de plan : trouver Robotnik et le tuer, ou au moins le capturer. Ca devrait semer la pagaille chez l'ennemi. Une fois qu'il aura passé ce col, il sera au pied de Green Hill.  
  
Les abeilles/robots tirèrent sur le hérisson bleu. Ce dernier, en essayer d'éviter les tirs, trébucha de la corniche, et chuta quelques mètres plus bas. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, c'était pour s'apercevoir que d'un côté, des robots/ crabes et libellules empêchaient de continuer, et que de l'autre, les abeilles interdisaient tout demi-tour. Finalement, Sonic trouva une issue de secours, la rivière. Il plongea dedans et se laissa emporter par le courant.  
  
Mais d'autres ennuis arrivèrent, car cette rivière était infestée de robots/piranhas. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau, Sonic eut un mal fou pour se mettre en boule. Dans cette position, il encaissa tous les coups de mâchoire de ses ennemis. Finalement, en manque d'air, il sortit de l'eau, peu importe ce qui l'attendait à la surface. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun ennemi proche. Sonic remarqua alors qu'il était au pied de la colline, et qu'il apercevait le campement de Robotnik non loin.  
  
« Alors Skwell ? Ca avance ton invasion ? » demanda Robotnik  
  
« Les trois hérissons se sont montrés. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de les capturer. »  
  
« Bien ! »  
  
« Attendez ! On me signale quelque chose. QUOI ?! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
  
« Un des hérissons se dirige droit sur nous. »  
  
« Pardon ? Je croyais que tu étais sur le point de les capturer. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas ! Il a du se frayer un passage jusqu'ici. »  
  
« Je vois. Même pour les missions les plus simples, tu n'arrives pas à faire les choses correctement. Au fait, est ce que la mise au point de mon Egg-o-Matic est terminée ? »  
  
« Oui, mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Alors je vais m'occuper personnellement de ce hérisson. Dis au reste des robots de s'occuper des deux derniers ! »  
  
« A vos ordres, docteur ! »  
  
Sonic était à quelque mètres du camp lorsqu'il aperçut un énorme cockpit flottant s'approcher de lui. A son bord, il y avait un homme gros et chauve avec une longue moustache rousse :  
  
« Voici donc le fameux hérisson ! » annonça l'homme  
  
« Et tu es qui toi ? »  
  
« Je suis le docteur Robotnik, génie suprême et futur empereur de Mobius. »  
  
A ce nom, la rage de Sonic revint :  
  
« Toi ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! »  
  
« Oh ! Vraiment ? Je ne crois que ce soit possible, car je vais te pulvériser. »  
  
« Et comment ? » demanda Sonic d'un ton de défit  
  
« Comme ça ! »  
  
Robotnik appuya sur bouton et une trappe s'ouvrit sous le cockpit. De cette trappe sortit une énorme boule de fer attachée à une chaîne :  
  
« Un dernier mot avant de mourir ? » demanda le savant fou  
  
Sonic ne répondit rien, et attaqua sans crier garde l'Egg-o-Matic. Surpris, Robotnik fut déboussolé quelques instants, ce qui permet à son adversaire de continuer d'endommager la machine. Finalement, la boule commença à se balancer. Sonic du alors prendre le temps d'esquiver celle-ci avant de continuer d'attaquer. La technique fonctionna un moment. Mais Sonic, ayant mal calculé son coup, finit par se prendre la boule en pleine face, et se retrouva à terre, sonné. Robotnik ricana et sortit un blaster pour achever son adversaire. N'ayant plus la force de se relever, Sonic ferma les yeux et attendit le coup fatal. Mais il ne vint pas. A la place, il entendit Robotnik grogner de douleur. Il ouvra les yeux et comprit la situation. Au dernier moment, le faucon Skye venait de faire un piqué sur le docteur :  
  
« Oiseau de malheur ! Attends un peu ! » et Robotnik essaya de tirer sur le faucon, oubliant totalement Sonic  
  
Ce dernier saisissa la situation et attaqua. Mais au lieu de viser le cockpit, il visa la chaîne qui retenait la boule, et cette dernière s'écroula lourdement au sol. S'apercevant que les choses se retournèrent contre lui, Robotnik hésita un moment, puis finalement :  
  
« Bien joué, hérisson ! Tu as gagné cette bataille, mais certainement pas la guerre. Ne te crois pas en sécurité sur ta colline. Nous nous retrouverons. »  
  
Avant que Sonic ne puisse l'en empêcher, l'Egg-o-Matic metta les pleins gaz vers le campement.  
  
Le faucon Skye rejoigna Sonic :  
  
« Merci du coup de bec ! Sans toi, j'aurais rejoins mes frères. »  
  
« Disons que j'ai payé ma dette. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider à détruire les robots restants. »  
  
« Sympa ! Mais d'abord, je dois rattraper ce Robotnik. »  
  
« Skweel ! On dégage d'ici ! Vite ! »  
  
« Mais, docteur ! On a encore capturé aucun hérisson. »  
  
« Peu importe ! Celui de tout à l'heure va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, et on a aucune unité pour nous protéger. »  
  
« Et le robotiseur ? »  
  
« Laisses le ici ! On n'a pas le temps de l'emporter ! »  
  
Sonic arriva au campement, à présent désert. Tous les autres robots fouillaient la colline et leur chef s'était fait la malle. Il frappa son poing au sol :  
  
« Il m'a échappé ! »  
  
« T'inquiètes pas ! » répondit Skye « Il s'est sûrement planqué dans son repaire. »  
  
Après une courte recherche, le duo trouva une étrange capsule. A sa vue, Skye commença à s'agiter :  
  
« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sonic  
  
« Cette machine ! C'est cette machine qui m'a enfermé dans ce robot ! »  
  
« C'est donc cette machine qui créer les robots, hein ? On n'a qu'à la détruire, c'est toujours ça de gagné. »  
  
Sonic essaya de détruire la capsule avec une attaque. Mais le blindage était trop résistant. Comment la détruire alors ? Puis il vit un bouton sur la capsule. Il sauta dessus, et immédiatement, la capsule explosa de l'intérieur. De nombreux animaux en sortirent, à présent libérés :  
  
« Sonic ! Regarde ! » appela Skye  
  
Sur la colline, on apercevait plusieurs petites explosions :  
  
« Allons voir ! »  
  
Une fois de retour sur Green Hill, il s'attendait à être accueillit par des robots. Mais il ne vit même pas l'ombre d'une machine. Par contre, il semblait y avoir beaucoup plus d'animaux qu'avant :  
  
« J'ai compris ! » finit par dire Skye « En détruisant la capsule, tu as non seulement libéré les animaux à l'intérieur, mais aussi ceux enfermés dans les robots. »  
  
Finalement, Sonic atteigna l'entrée de la grotte où il habitait, toujours bouchée. Brain ! Fist ! Sur le coup, il les avait cru morts. Mais peut-être qu'ils se sont échappés. Il fouilla la colline toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Il se réveilla de désespoir le lendemain. Le doute n'était plus permis. Brain et Fist étaient bien morts. Que faire maintenant ? Il n'a même pas pu les venger, Robotnik s'est échappé. Puis il se souvint des derniers mots du savant fou :  
  
« Ne te crois pas en sécurité sur ta colline. Nous nous retrouverons. »  
  
Robotnik allait revenir, et il frappera très fort cette fois :  
  
« Brain ! Fist ! Que dois-je faire ? »  
  
Ton devoir de Gardien, finit il par se dire. Il devait chasser Robotnik de Springland. Il prit alors sa décision et retourna au campement désert.  
  
« Enfin, t'es là ! » dit Skye qui avait attendu au campement  
  
« Désolé d'avoir été long ! Je réfléchissais à ce que je vais faire. »  
  
« Et qu'est que tu vas faire ? »  
  
« Je vais m'occuper de Robotnik ! »  
  
« Quoi ?! Tu veux vraiment affronter lui et toute son armée ? »  
  
« J'y ai réfléchi. Je ne peux en rester là après tout ce qu'il a fait. En plus, son armée ne posera pas de problème si je trouve des capsules comme celle d'hier. Bref, le vrai danger, c'est Robotnik. C'est décidé, Skye ! Je pars pour Springcity ! »  
  
« Je suppose que quoi que je dise, tu iras quand même ? »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Tu connais le cratère qui se trouve sur la route de Springcity ? »  
  
« Le cratère volcanique ? »  
  
« C'est ça ! Passes par là et tu devrais être à Springcity d'ici cette nuit, vu ta vitesse. »  
  
« Je vois ! Merci, Skye ! »  
  
« De rien ! Sois très prudent surtout ! » et Skye partit, pour de bon cette fois  
  
Sonic retourna de nouveau à l'entrée bouchée de la grotte :  
  
« Brain ! Fist ! Je pars pour Springcity pour éliminer Robotnik. Je jure que tant que Springland ne sera pas libérée, je n'aurais pas de repos. Maintenant, reposez en paix, mes frères ! » il avait prononcé la dernière phrase en versant une larme  
  
Sonic descendit de Green Hill, et se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la colline où il avait grandi. Puis il se mit à courir vers l'Est, vers Springcity.  
  
Non loin de là, une silhouette ronde observa Sonic partir : « Ca a commencé ! »  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ouf, il était vraiment long ce chapitre. Surtout que la terminale, ça laisse beaucoup moins de temps libre, je risque d'être parfois long à écrire la suite. Ce n'est pas vraiment facile, et je refais souvent le niveau en question (merci Sega pour ce Sonic Mega Collection sur GC !) pour avoir un max d'idées.  
  
Enfin de l'action ! Ca commençait peut-être à vous gonfler le prologue. A présent, chaque chapitre sera consacré à une zone du jeu (au nombre de 6, dont celle que l'on vient de faire), avec en plus la bataille finale et l'épilogue. Au total, reste encore 7 chapitres.  
  
Skye : Hé, hé ! Clin d'?il à Grandia 2, un RPG que j'ai adoré sur Dreamcast. Dans ce jeu, Skye était le faucon fidèle et bavard du héros. Je ne sais pas encore si je le ferais réapparaître.  
  
Robotnik : Ca, tout le monde le sait. A la fin de chaque niveau du jeu, il apparaît comme boss. Ici, il utilisait une boule attachée à une chaîne pour nous envoyer ad patres. Par contre, le coup du blaster, je l'ai rajouté, car je trouvais illogique que l'on puisse mourir juste en se prenant une boule dans la tronche.  
  
Sonic n'aime pas l'eau : Je ne sais pas dans le jeu, mais c'est toujours comme ça dans les séries animés, Sonic a une phobie de l'eau. Mais bon, comme va y avoir des passages aquatiques, j'ai préféré seulement qu'il déteste les baignades.  
  
La silhouette : Surprise ! Ce sera pour plus tard, mais à mon avis, BEAUCOUP plus tard.  
  
Et voilà, la suite peut être la semaine prochaine ! 


	6. Chapitre 4: A l'épreuve du feu

Sonic finit par atteindre le temple du cratère dans l'après-midi. Sur la route qui allait de Green Hill à Springcity se trouvait un cratère volcanique. Au beau milieu de celui-ci, il y avait les ruines d'un énorme édifice. Il aurait été construit par les échidnés, un peuple ayant disparu depuis fort longtemps.  
  
Il y avait des millénaires de cela, les échidnés étaient la race dominante de Mobius. Ce peuple, constitué de guerriers et d'érudits, avait prospéré durant des éons. On ignore à présent la cause de leur déclin. Certains parlent d'une guerre entre les clans échidnés, d'autres pensent à un cataclysme naturel. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce qu'il reste des échidnés, ce sont des ruines comme celles du cratère.  
  
« Bon sang ! Quelle idée de construire un temple dans un endroit pareil ! » pensa Sonic qui prenait soin d'éviter de tomber dans la lave qui émergeait du sol.  
  
Brain lui avait expliqué un jour qu'en plus de ces ruines, il existait également un énorme complexe souterrain, mais il n'en a jamais su quelle l'était son utilité. Mais pour l'instant, Sonic s'en moquait. La route principale faisait un détour à cause du cratère, en passant par celui-ci, il arrivera plus vite à Springcity.  
  
Mais alors qu'il venait de pénétrer dans les ruines, il s'arrêta et se cacha. En effet, une abeille/robot, comme il en avait détruit à Green Hill, était quelques mètres non loin. Sonic l'observa quelques instants, et il en conclut que ce robot montait la garde. Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Skweel pénétra dans la salle de contrôle où l'attendait le Dr. Robotnik :  
  
« Le robotiseur est prêt, docteur ! D'ici deux ou trois jours, notre armée sera encore plus grosse que la dernière fois. »  
  
Le docteur ne fit qu'acquiescer. Il avait encore du mal à digérer sa défaite contre le hérisson. Ce contretemps l'a mis en rogne. Mais quelle puissance peuvent avoir les hérissons tous les trois réunis ? :  
  
« Docteur ? Je voudrais savoir pourquoi nous installer ici plutôt que retourner à Springcity ? » demanda Skweel  
  
« Parce que personne ne se doutera que nous nous cachons ici. Seul un génie comme moi pourrait construire une base dans cette grotte volcanique. De plus, ça fait partie de mon plan. Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, les hérissons sont en route pour Springcity. J'ai ordonné aux robots là bas de ne rien faire contre eux. Pendant que les hérissons essayeront de me trouver en vain, nous nous installerons sur Green Hill. Lorsqu'ils reviendront bredouilles chez eux, nous les accueillerons comme il se doit. Après tout, il n'y a pas plus grand honneur que de mourir chez soi. »  
  
« Excellent plan ! »  
  
« Evidemment, puisqu'il vient de moi ! »  
  
Skweel observa alors les moniteurs de la salle, qui présentaient plusieurs pièces du souterrain :  
  
« A quoi servait ce tunnel ? »  
  
« J'y ai réfléchi. Les échidnés étaient pour la plupart des guerriers. Selon moi, ce souterrain était une épreuve pour tester leur valeur. »  
  
« Sans doute ! »  
  
Sonic aperçut finalement un vieil escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs. Bien qu'il n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux touristes, il avait un doute. Voilà déjà deux robots qui montaient la garde détruit. Il se demanda si ces ruines ne cachaient pas quelque chose :  
  
« Oh tant pis ! Je jette un coup d'?il deux secondes puis je reprends la route. »  
  
En bas de l'escalier, il y avait une petite pièce qui ne semblait avoir aucune autre issue. Sonic allait partir lorsqu'il découvrit un bouton au sol. Poussé par la curiosité, il l'actionna. La pièce trembla et le hérisson perdit l'équilibre. La secousse terminée, il remarqua qu'un autre escalier qui descendait était apparu :  
  
« Oh, oh ! » fit il en voyant des robots monter de ce fameux escalier  
  
« Docteur ! Regardez ça ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui passe encore ? » Robotnik observa le moniteur « LE HERISSON ! Skweel ! Sonnes l'alerte ! »  
  
Après s'être débarrassé des robots, Sonic remarqua un voyant rouge s'allumer et une sirène se déclencher. Pas de doute, Robotnik avait installé une base ici. Peut-être y avait-il une capsule dans le coin. Il descendit l'escalier à la recherche de la salle de contrôle.  
  
Dans la salle de contrôle :  
  
« Etrange ! Il est seul à nous attaquer. »  
  
« Peu importe ! Attends un peu, petit hérisson ! On va s'amuser ! » et Robotnik s'approcha des commandes, un ?il gardé sur les moniteurs.  
  
En bas de l'escalier, Sonic atteignit un long couloir :  
  
« L'endroit idéal pour accélérer » pensa t-il  
  
Il pris son élan et fonça à travers le couloir. A peine quelques mètres de courses plus tard, il entendit un clic, tout de suite après suivi d'un bruit sourd au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et poussa un cri d'horreur. Le plafond, qui était hérissé de pics était en train de s'écrouler. Sonic accéléra et évita de justesse de se faire empalé. Il s'arrêta et repris son souffle. Si Brain avait été là, il se serait douté que ce couloir était piégé. Sonic décida alors d'avancer prudemment pour éviter un autre piège.  
  
Encore quelques mètres plus loin, un autre clic se fit entendre. Il se retourna et vit qu'une porte en pierre venait de se refermer derrière lui. Il entendit un autre bruit de pierre en mouvement, et cette fois, c'était de la lave qui tombait du plafond. Pétrifié un instant par la surprise, Sonic accéléra de plus belle. Le liquide bouillant s'écoulait à une vitesse folle et finirait par rattraper le Gardien, malgré la vitesse de celui-ci. Il commença à désespérer, puis il vit un bouton sur le mur. Il prit le risque de s'arrêter pour lire « Urgence » au dessus du bouton, qu'il s'empressa d'actionner. Aussitôt, une autre porte de pierre derrière lui se referma et bloqua le magma.  
  
« Arghh ! Non ! Il est trop rapide ! »  
  
Robotnik frappa sur les commandes en voyant ses pièges échouer, jusqu'à ce que Skweel l'interpelle :  
  
« Docteur ! Il va être ici d'une seconde à l'autre ! »  
  
Le savant fou s'avança vers plusieurs robots qui attendaient les ordres :  
  
« Vous voyez ce hérisson sur les moniteurs ? Trouvez le et éliminez le ! »  
  
« Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils parviendront à l'attraper ? » demanda Skwell une fois les robots partis  
  
« L'attraper, non ! Par contre, ils le forceront à prendre l'autre couloir, et là » Robotnik termina sa phrase par un rictus qui en disait long  
  
« Enfin ! » fit Sonic qui commençait à croire que couloir ne finirait pas. En effet, il avait atteint une intersection, et il avait le choix entre soit continuer tout droit, ou soit tourner à gauche. Il prit à gauche, car il y a aperçu un escalier qui montait cette fois. Malheureusement, il y avait une autre escouade de robots qui descendait cet escalier. Sonic les évalua à une vingtaine. La bataille étant trop inégale dans ce couloir étroit, il fit demi-tour et pris l'autre chemin.  
  
Ce dernier le mena dans une immense caverne. Tout d'un coup, le hérisson freina de toutes ses forces, pour éviter de chuter dans la rivière de lave qui coulait dans cette caverne. Sonic était de nouveau en très mauvaise posture, car d'un côté, il ne pouvait plus avancer, et les robots de tout à l'heure l'empêchaient de faire demi-tour. Sonic préféra tenter un combat désespéré contre les robots plutôt que de suicider dans la lave. Les robots arrivèrent : des abeilles, d'autres ressemblant à des larves ornés de pics, ou encore des chauves-souris, le tout dirigé par un énorme colosse. A cause du couloir, les robots ne pouvaient rentrer dans la caverne que trois par trois. Une chauve-souris, une larve et le colosse attaquèrent les premiers. Sonic sauta et détruisit la chauve-souris, puis s'occupa de la larve en utilisant une roulade au sol pour éviter d'attaquer sur ses pics. A peine eut-il le temps de se relever qu'il du se baisser pour éviter un coup de poing du colosse. Ce dernier frappa alors un rocher qui éclata en morceaux, ce qui fit grincer les dents de Sonic en constatant la puissance de son adversaire. Un des morceaux du rocher tomba dans la rivière de magma et commença à se faire emporter par le courant. En voyant cela, Sonic saisit sa dernière chance de s'échapper. Il sauta sur le rocher avant qu'il ne soit trop loin. Les robots, eux, restaient là, incapables de rejoindre leur cible à présent. Sonic soupira de soulagement, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Il fallait encore espérer que cette rivière menait à une sortie. Sonic prit alors le temps d'examiner la caverne sur son embarcation de fortune. La grotte était vaste, et le plafond s'élevait à une dizaine de mètres au dessus de lui. Il remarqua alors qu'une passerelle se trouvait en hauteur, malheureusement trop haute pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Son observation fut interrompue lorsqu'une secousse se fit sentir dans toute la caverne. Puis un geyser de magma surgit de la rivière et emporta le rocher où se trouvait Sonic. Ce dernier fut éjecté de son embarcation, mais (par on ne sait quel miracle) il atterrit sur la passerelle qu'il observait plus tôt. Complètement déboussolé par les événements, Sonic resta quelques instants allongé sur la passerelle.  
  
De nouveau debout, il remarqua que la passerelle menait à une porte s'enfonçant dans la roche de chaque côté. Il prit celle en face de lui. Tout de suite après, un escalier descendait sur la gauche. Il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut les robots de tout à l'heure monter l'escalier. Cette porte ramenait en fait de là où il venait. Il fit demi-tour pour prendre l'autre porte de la passerelle. Elle le mena dans une petite salle bourrée de moniteurs et de commandes. La salle de contrôle. Cette dernière était déserte, mais un café renversé montrait un départ précipité récent :  
  
« A moins que les robots se mettent au café, Robotnik devait être ici. »  
  
Des bruits venant de la passerelle montraient que les robots approchaient. Sonic ne perdit pas une seconde, et détruisit moniteurs et commandes avant de prendre une autre sortie. L'explosion de la salle provoqua un éboulement qui empêcha les robots de suivre le hérisson.  
  
Sonic poussa un autre soupir de soulagement en apercevant enfin la lumière du jour. Cette issue de secours l'a menée de l'autre côté. Sans perdre une seconde, il avança vers la sortie des ruines. Soudainement, une boule de feu surgit de nulle part et embrasa l'herbe. Très rapidement, le feu empêcha Sonic d'avancer. Malgré le crépitement des flammes il pu entendre un ricanement familier :  
  
« Robotnik ! »  
  
« Bonne réponse ! » le savant, toujours sur son Egg-o-Matic s'approcha « Comme promis, nous nous retrouvons, hérisson. Je t'ai observé de la salle de contrôle. Très impressionnant ! Est-ce que les autres Gardiens sont aussi doués ? »  
  
Une nouvelle fois, la rage revint chez Sonic :  
  
« Ils sont morts. Le missile que tu as envoyé les a tués. TU les as tués ! »  
  
Robotnik refit un rictus machiavélique :  
  
« Il ne reste donc plus que toi à exterminer. Tant mieux ! Je pourrais enfin partir pour Emerauldland. »  
  
Un canon était installé sous le cockpit flottant de Robotnik. Une autre boule de feu en surgit, créant un mur de flammes qui bloqua une autre sortie.  
  
« Tu coincé, hérisson ! Tu as 3 choix désormais. Soit tu attends que ce feu de joie te réduise en cendres, soit tu te caches dans les ruines où tu y mourras de faim, ou bien tu peux encore me supplier de t'achever tout de suite avec mon blaster. »  
  
« Je choisis la réponse 4 : rien du tout ! »  
  
Sonic attaqua la machine du savant fou. Ce dernier prit de l'altitude et envoya une autre boule de feu qui intensifia les flammes. Sonic s'arrêta pour trouver un moyen de stopper ce feu. Finalement, une idée lui vint. Il prit son élan et se mit en boule sur le sol. De la terre fut projetée sur le feu et éteignit celui-ci. En voyant ça, Robotnik envoya une autre boule de feu, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Mais à chaque fois, son adversaire envoya de la terre pour éteindre le brasier. Finalement, le canon vida toutes ses réserves. Robotnik frappa sur ses commandes de colère. Cet hérisson a encore fait échoué son plan. Puis il s'enfuit, avant que Sonic puisse l'attraper.  
  
Ce dernier observa son ennemi s'enfuir. Peu importe, il s'occupera de lui à Springcity. Les dernières flammes s'éteignirent et la voie fut de nouveau libre. Heureusement que son frère Brain lui a appris que l'on pouvait éteindre le feu avec de la terre. Alors qu'il venait de sortir des ruines, il aperçut une capsule comme celle de Green Hill. Il la détruisit ce qui libéra les animaux à l'intérieur. Il repensa alors aux robots qui l'avaient poursuivi dans le souterrain. Ils devaient être encore enfermés à l'intérieur. Il se hâta de retourner à l'entrée bouchée de la salle de contrôle. Cela lui prit une bonne demi-heure pour dégager les débris. Il vit avec soulagement plusieurs animaux dans la salle qui s'empressèrent de rejoindre la sortie. Maintenant qu'il en avait fini avec ces ruines, il pouvait reprendre la route.  
  
Etant donné qu'il avait perdu du temps dans le cratère, la nuit venait de tomber lorsque Sonic arriva à Springcity, la capitale de Springland.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Chapitre 4 consacré au niveau « Marble Zone ». 4 pages ! J'espère pouvoir continuer comme ça.  
  
Mais avant toute chose, je constante que malheureusement je ne reçois pas vraiment de reviews. Je sais que peu de monde passe lire des fics par ici, alors je demanderais une chose si jamais vous lisez ces lignes : faites moi une review SVP !  
  
Passons aux explications. Marble Zone était un niveau où il fallait faire vraiment gaffe avant d'avancer, sinon on pouvait avoir une très mauvaise surprise. C'est pour ça que j'ai surtout insisté sur les pièges, tous étant tirés du jeu. C'est pareil pour le boss, il nous attaquait en envoyant une boule de feu qui embrasait quelques instants la plate-forme où on était. Bien sûr, le reste est de mon invention. Quand aux échidnés (si vous ne voyez pas ce que c'est, Knuckles est un échidné), ils ne servent pas seulement à expliquer l'origine des ruines, mais ils joueront un rôle capital dans la série. Mais c'est pour plus tard.  
  
Encore une fois, faites moi des reviews. Je n'enverrais pas le chapitre suivant tant que je n'ai pas au moins 5 reviews. 


	7. Chapitre 5: Sonic le résistant

Springcity. Capitale de Springland et ville occupée par Robotnik. Au cœur du centre ville, un building spécialement réservé au docteur Robotnik. L'Egg-o-Matic atterrit sur le toit du bâtiment. En descendit un Robotnik en rogne et fatigué. Skweel l'accueillit :  
  
« Bonsoir, docteur ! Je suis... »  
  
« Epargnes-moi tes excuses ! Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je ne pense plus qu'à dormir. On en reparlera demain. »  
  
Sur ce, il rejoignit sa chambre.  
  
Bien que la ville soit occupée, elle restait encore animée, même la nuit. Quelques magasins ouvraient encore leur porte à quelques passants. Evidement, la ville est beaucoup moins prospère que d'habitude, étant donné que Robotnik pillait les ressources de la ville pour ses ambitions militaires.  
  
Sonic flâna quelques instants dans l'avenue marchande. Encore heureux qu'il faisait nuit, car il attirait l'attention des rares piétons qu'il croisait. Tout le monde à Springcity connaissait l'existence des Gardiens, et ils savaient tous qu'il n'était pas bon pour un Gardien de traîner dans les rues à cette époque. Quelques robots surveillaient la zone, mais à son grand étonnement, ils ne faisaient aucunement attention au hérisson :  
  
« Psst ! Vous là ! »  
  
Sonic se retourna face à un homme noir, plutôt baraqué :  
  
« Vous ! Vous devez être un Gardien, je me trompe ? » demanda l'homme  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« Suivez moi ! »  
  
L'homme le guida vers un supermarché et il fit signe à Sonic de le suivre. L'intéressé n'avait pas vraiment confiance, mais c'était la seule piste qu'il avait. Les deux personnages traversèrent les rayons du magasin. Sonic constata en passant à côté du rayon « Chili hot-dogs » que ce dernier était vide :  
  
« Ce %*#\[#{ de Robotnik ! Il me prive de mes chili hot-dogs en plus ! » pensa t-il  
  
L'homme finit par rencontrer un autre type, probablement chargé de la sécurité du magasin en voyant son costume. Ce dernier les guida jusqu'aux stocks de marchandises. Cachée par une caisse de Coca se trouvait une trappe. Le garde invita Sonic et l'homme à descendre. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce où deux types faisaient une partie de cartes. L'un deux se retourna vers l'homme noir :  
  
« Hé, Banon ! T'es de retour ! » puis il regarda Sonic « Et qu'est ce que tu nous ramène ? »  
  
« C'est un des Gardiens de Green Hill. » répondit l'homme noir appelé Banon  
  
« Lui ? Un des hérissons qui protègent ce continent ? » demanda l'autre homme, visiblement déçu  
  
Sonic lui jeta un regard noir pour montrer qu'il n'appréciait pas la remarque. Voyant cela, Banon se retourna vers lui :  
  
« Excusez-le ! Mais je crois que vous voulez des explications ? »  
  
« Oui ! Au fait, on peut se tutoyer, je préfère ça. »  
  
« OK ! Moi c'est Banon. Ces deux là et moi, on fait partie de la Résistance de Springcity. »  
  
« Je m'appelle Sonic. Des résistants, hein ? »  
  
« Oui ! On préfère ça que de ramper devant ce cinglé de Robotnik. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'un Gardien vient faire dans cette ville. »  
  
« A ton avis, je viens pour chasser Robotnik. »  
  
Les trois résistants gloussèrent :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »  
  
« On sait que les Gardiens sont très forts, mais penses-tu vraiment que toi et tes frangins aient une chance contre Robotnik. »  
  
« Hier matin, Robotnik est venu à Green Hill pour nous capturer. Je l'ai repoussé, mais mes deux frères ont été tués durant la bataille. Je suis le dernier Gardien. » dit Sonic en parvenant à cacher son chagrin  
  
« On est désolé ! Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Penses TU vraiment pouvoir à toi tout seul vaincre toute l'armée qui protège Robotnik ? »  
  
« Oui, je connais leur faiblesse. »  
  
« Tu es sûr de ça ? »  
  
« Si je te le dis. »  
  
« Alors, suis nous ! Tu vas expliquer tout ça devant tous les résistants. »  
  
Banon amena Sonic dans une salle plus vaste, avec au milieu une grande table où discutaient les chefs de la résistance. Après les présentations, Sonic leur raconta sa traversée jusqu'ici, puis leur parla des capsules :  
  
« Si je comprends bien, ces capsules créent les robots. » demanda l'un des chefs  
  
« Oui ! Et les détruirent arrêtera non seulement la production de robots, mais détruira aussi tout ceux déjà construits. »  
  
« Je vois. Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces informations. Grâce à toi, on a un plan pour libérer la ville. »  
  
« De quoi s'agit-il ? »  
  
« Nous savons dans quel bâtiment loge Robotnik. Plusieurs hommes se posteront devant. En attendant, d'autres partiront à la recherche de la capsule pour la détruire. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tous les robots seront alors détruits, et ce sera un jeu d'enfant d'aller capturer Robotnik. Mais reste un problème : où se trouve cette capsule ? »  
  
Un des hommes qui jouait aux cartes se leva :  
  
« Y'a trois jours, j'avais vu des robots escorter quelque chose qui ressemblait à votre capsule. Je crois qu'ils partaient en direction de Springyard. »  
  
« A Springyard tu dis ? »  
  
« Ouais ! »  
  
« C'est quoi Springyard ? » demanda Sonic  
  
« C'est un quartier résidentiel en construction. Il est au Sud-est de la ville. »  
  
« Ca semble logique ! » dit Banon « Ils ne prendront pas le risque de planquer leur capsule près des habitations. Mais si on doit aller là bas, il nous faudra un petit groupe. Si on est trop nombreux, on se fera remarquer. »  
  
« J'irais seul ! Tous les résistants attendront au pied du building de Robotnik.» proposa Sonic  
  
« Hein ?! »  
  
« Pas de soucis ! J'ai déjà repoussé deux fois Robotnik à moi tout seul ! Trouver cette capsule ne devrait pas être trop dur. »  
  
« Elle est sans doute gardée. »  
  
« Même s'ils sonnent l'alerte, j'aurais détruit la capsule avant qu'ils ne fassent autre chose. » Finalement, les résistants acceptèrent le plan, et guidèrent Sonic à Springyard après un court sommeil.  
  
En effet, le quartier était en pleine construction. Mais le jour s'était déjà levé depuis longtemps, il n'y avait aucun ouvrier. La construction a du être annulé après l'attaque de Robotnik. Mais d'un côté, ça valait mieux pour passer inaperçu. Sonic pensa que la capsule devait être cachée dans un des gratte-ciels en construction. Il entra alors dans le premier bâtiment qu'il aperçu.  
  
Dans un autre bâtiment, celui de Robotnik :  
  
« Docteur ! Un citoyen voudrait vous parler. »  
  
« Skweel ! Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai le temps pour ça ? »  
  
« Il dit que ça vous intéresserait. »  
  
« Eh bien... Fais le entrer ! Mais il a intérêt à ce que ce soit intéressant. »  
  
Un homme entra dans la pièce :  
  
« Je suis vraiment... » commença t-il  
  
« Assez de formalités ! » coupa Robotnik « Asseyez-vous et dites moi ce que vous avez à dire. »  
  
Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition. L'homme s'assit alors :  
  
« B, Bien ! Avant de commencer, je voudrais savoir si vous avez entendu parler des Gardiens de Springland. »  
  
« Oui ! Je pense même avoir à les capturer avant qu'ils ne nuisent. » le dictateur ferma son poing pour rester calme, se souvenant de ses deux défaites  
  
« C'est déjà trop tard. Ils sont ici. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Hier soir, j'ai vu l'un d'entre eux se promener dans les rues de la ville. J'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait. »  
  
Robotnik respira un bon coup pour garder son calme :  
  
« Vous êtes sûr de cela ? »  
  
« Vous ne me croyez pas ? »  
  
« Si les Gardiens étaient vraiment ici, mes robots m'auraient déjà averti depuis longtemps. »  
  
« Eh bien docteur... »  
  
« Pas maintenant, Skweel ! »  
  
« Mais, docteur... »  
  
« J'ai dit pas maintenant ! »  
  
« S'il vous plaît... »  
  
« Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? » le savant commença à s'énerver  
  
« Je voulais vous dire que vous aviez ordonné aux robots de ne rien faire contre les hérissons s'ils venaient ici, le temps que vous prépariez votre plan dans les ruines. Nous ne leur avons pas donné d'autre ordre depuis. »  
  
Là, c'en était trop ! Le visage de Robotnik commença à virer au rouge. Puis à l'instant d'après, on pouvait entendre dans tout le dernier étage :  
  
« CRETINSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! »  
  
Voilà déjà cinq bâtiments qu'il fouillait et toujours rien. Sonic devait trouver la capsule au plus vite avant que les résistants ne se fassent repérer. Il y avait beaucoup d'immeubles dans ce quartier, mais la plupart n'étaient pas suffisamment construits pour cacher la capsule. Il entra dans un autre immeuble, et fit tout de suite un mouvement de recul. En effet, un robot (ressemblant à ceux de la série « Sonic le rebelle ») montait la garde. Mais à la grande stupeur du hérisson, le robot ne réagit même pas, et pourtant il était sûr qu'il l'avait repéré. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait de fortes chances pour la capsule soit cachée ici. Sonic prit le risque de se montrer mais le robot ne régit toujours pas. Il se dirigea alors vers l'escalier. Alors qu'il commençait à monter, le Gardien regarda la fenêtre à côté. Il vit son reflet, mais aussi celui du robot qui pointait son canon vers lui. Une demie seconde plus tard, il fit une roulade sur le côté pour éviter le tir, et attaqua à son tour.  
  
Au même moment :  
  
« Docteur ! Je viens de reprogrammer les ordres. Ils ont déjà repéré le hérisson. »  
  
« Où est-il ? »  
  
« Dans le quartier de Springyard, exactement dans le bâtiment où nous avons caché le robotiseur. »  
  
« Il a repéré le robotiseur ?! Alertes le plus d'unités possibles. S'il parvient à détruire le robotiseur, mes rêves de conquêtes sont fichus. »  
  
Dans une petite impasse tout près du building de Robotnik, Banon attendait avec les autres résistants. Lorsque les deux robots qui gardent le bâtiment exploseront, ce sera le signal qui montrera que le Gardien a détruit la capsule. Son attention fut alors attirée lorsqu'il vit un attroupement de robot. Ces derniers étaient en train de se diriger vers Springyard. Il comprit immédiatement, et sortit son talkie-walkie.  
  
Une bonne dizaine de robots était déjà tombé, et le calme revint un peu. Sonic s'apprêta à continuer lorsque le talkie-walkie que lui ont prêté les résistants se mit à sonner :  
  
« Banon à Sonic ! Banon à Sonic ! Eh, tu me reçois ? »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sonic en décrochant l'appareil  
  
« Bien, t'es encore vivant ! Je viens juste t'avertir que plusieurs escouades de robots vont bientôt te rejoindre. »  
  
« Je suis dans le bâtiment où se cache la capsule. C'est une question de minutes pour la détruire. »  
  
« OK ! Dépêches-toi. Je vais les retarder un peu. »  
  
Après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation, Banon permit à quelques résistants de faire feu sur les robots qui se dirigeaient vers Springyard.  
  
Robotnik était proche de la crise cardiaque. Il ne supportait plus d'attendre en sachant que le hérisson pouvait à n'importe quel moment détruire le robotiseur et ses plans de conquêtes avec. Son front suait comme s'il avait la fièvre. Il fixait son robot garde du corps en priant pour qu'il n'explose pas.  
  
Finalement, des bruits attirèrent son attention. Des bruits de tir. Il se précipita à la fenêtre pour apercevoir qu'au pied de la tour, ses robots se faisaient attaquer par des civils :  
  
« Qu'est ce que ... »  
  
« Les résistants ! » l'interrompit Skweel  
  
« Il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! Je paris qu'ils sont de mèche avec le hérisson. »  
  
Une petite explosion se fit entendre dans la pièce. Le savant se retourna, et Skweel le regarda. Il ne pu alors lire qu'une seule chose dans les yeux de son maître : la panique.  
  
Banon jura. Les choses commençaient à mal tourner. Les robots venaient de percer leur défense et plus d'une dizaine de résistants venaient d'être blessés. Il ordonna alors au groupe de se replier. Une fois à l'abris, il entendit plusieurs petites explosions. Puis, plus rien ne se passa. Banon prit le risque de jeter un coup d'œil, et resta bouche bée au spectacle insolite qu'il voyait. Tous les robots avaient disparu, par contre, au cœur de ce qui était le champ de bataille, plusieurs animaux s'empressèrent de quitter la ville. Banon comprit alors, et ordonna à ses hommes de le suivre.  
  
« #{[[|*$ù » c'est Robotnik qui venait de jurer ainsi en voyant les résistants approcher.  
  
Il se précipita vers le toit où attendait son Egg-o-Matic. Il s'y installa, et Skweel se mit à la place arrière :  
  
« Alors ! Les rats quittent le navire ? » fit une voix  
  
« L'ex-dictateur se retourna et vit Banon, accompagné de plusieurs résistants :  
  
« Vous n'irez nulle part ! » dit Banon en lui pointant sa gatling  
  
« Les « rats » comme vous dites trouvent toujours une sortie de secours. »  
  
Ces mots à peine prononcés, un gaz sortit du cockpit et aveugla tous les résistants. Banon tira, mais ses coups de feu partirent dans le vide. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Robotnik était déjà hors de vue.  
  
Banon venait de descendre de la tour qu'il fut accueillit par Sonic :  
  
« Où est Robotnik ? » demanda ce dernier  
  
« Il a filé. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être loin de la ville. »  
  
Sonic râla de déception, puis il dit :  
  
« Je vais à sa poursuite. »  
  
« Quoi ! Maintenant ?! Tu ne veux pas fêter notre libération avec nous ? »  
  
« C'est sympa, et j'aurais bien voulu. Mais j'ai juré de venger mes frères de Robotnik. Plus je perdrais de temps, plus il aura de chances de m'échapper. Hors de question que ça arrive ! »  
  
Et avant qu'on ne lui réponde autre chose, il partit de la ville. Banon restait là, à observer un moment la rue par où est parti le Gardien :  
  
« Pas croyable ce hérisson ! En tout cas, on t'en doit une, Sonic ! »  
  
Sonic courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait (c'est-à-dire à vitesse mach1). Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il perde Robotnik de vue. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour regarder Springcity. Même d'ici, on pouvait entendre les clameurs et les cris de joies. Le hérisson sourit en sachant que c'était en partie grâce à lui. Puis il reprit sa course.  
  
La poursuite continua.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Me revoilà après une longue absence (mais j'ai déjà écris le huitième chapitre en brouillon, je me suis dit que les vacances me permettraient de publier tout ça). Même si je n'ai pas mes 5 reviews, tant pis, je continue à, publier sur ce site en attendant d'en trouver un autre où il y a plus de français (d'ailleurs, si vous en connaissez un, n'hésitez pas à me le donner).  
  
Ce cinquième chapitre est consacré au troisième niveau du jeu : Springyard Zone (d'où le nom du quartier qu'explore Sonic). Ce niveau était probablement un ancêtre de ce qui allaient être les zones de casinos et de flipper, avec des bumpers un peu partout (mais pas de bandit manchot). Mais l'architecture du niveau me donnait l'impression que Sonic est à l'intérieur d'un immeuble en construction (je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense les autres qui ont fait ce niveau, mais c'était mon impression). En plus, l'arrière plan montrait une ville au loin, donc je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour Sonic d'entrer à Springcity. Pour les résistants, ça me semblait normal qu'il n'y ait pas que Sonic et les Gardiens pour résister à la dictature de Robotnik. Les connaisseurs auront reconnu qu'avec le résistant Banon, j'ai fait un clin d'œil au magnifique Final Fantasy 6, où Banon était le chef des Returners, ou résistants. Banon sera en fait également un personnage secondaire qui aura son rôle à jouer dans cette fic. Mais le niveau en lui-même ne m'inspirait pas trop, c'est pourquoi, pour remplir mes pages, ce chapitre se faisait sur trois points de vue : celui de Sonic, celui de Banon, et celui de Robotnik (c'est des fois sympa de voir ce qui arrive du côté du méchant). De plus, les personnages se lâchent un peu en poussant des jurons, mais je les mets en signes, par ce que sinon, je ne noterais plus ma fic G.  
  
C'est tout pour les notes. Dans le prochain chapitre, des grottes, des baignades, des pièges à gogo, des joyaux légendaires, tout ça dans « Exploration en apnée ». 


	8. Chapitre 6: Exploration en apnée

Une silhouette errait à travers les plaines de Springland. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Robotnik, accompagné de son assistant, le robot/cochon Skweel, prenaient la fuite après avoir perdu la ville de Springcity. Cependant, le savant était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Il fallait qu'il retourne au QG au plus vite pour qu'il puisse préparer sa contre- attaque, et surtout éliminer ce hérisson qui devenait trop gênant :  
  
« Docteur ! Mauvaises nouvelles ! » déclara Skweel  
  
« Vraiment ? Les bonnes nouvelles, ça existe ? »  
  
« Le radar indique que quelqu'un s'approche de nous à très grande vitesse »  
  
Le hérisson, aucun doute là-dessus. La ville occupée la plus proche était à quelques heures d'ici. Mais à ce train là, le hérisson les aura rattrapé dans quelques minutes. Il fallait trouver un endroit où se cacher. Ils traversaient une petite forêt, mais les arbres n'étaient pas assez grands pour leur permettre de se cacher. Finalement, le savant trouva l'entrée d'une caverne perdue quelque part dans ce bois. La cachette idéale. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre :  
  
« Que faites-vous, docteur ? » demanda Skweel  
  
« On se cache pour éviter de se faire attraper par le hérisson. Il a une chance sur mille pour trouver cette caverne. »  
  
« J'en doute. » répondit Skweel en faisant signe à son maître de se retourner  
  
Ce dernier s'exécuta, et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un trou dans l'Egg-o- Matic, causé par une des balles tirées par Banon. Il était suffisamment grand pour laisser traîner une fuite d'essence là où il passait. S'il avait des cheveux, Robotnik se les arracherait. Avec cette fuite, le hérisson n'aurait aucun problème à les repérer :  
  
« Venez voir, docteur ! »  
  
Skweel venait de découvrir un escalier qui descendait, au fond de la caverne. Reprenant un peu d'espoir, Robotnik remonta sur l'Egg-o-Matic et descendit l'escalier. C'était sa seule chance de s'échapper.  
  
Sonic eu la bonne surprise de voir une très longue traînée d'essence. Cela l'arrangeait, il n'avait qu'à suivre cette piste pour retrouver Robotnik. Le nouveau « chemin » l'amena dans une petite forêt, en plein cœur de celle-ci, une grotte. La traînée continuait vers le fond de la grotte, et dévoila un escalier. En bas, il arriva dans une immense salle. En fait, il marchait sur un pont entièrement construit en pierre. Des chute d'eau coulaient non loin, et la rivière qui coulait en bas était à une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas :  
  
« Joli, n'est ce pas ? » fit une voix qui tira le hérisson de sa rêverie  
  
Il se retourna, bien qu'il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait :  
  
« Alors, le petit Poucet a fini de se cacher ? » répondit il d'un ton moqueur  
  
Robotnik refit son rictus diabolique :  
  
« Mais dis-moi ! Tu entends ce joli son ? »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Si ! Ecoutes bien ! On dirait un « tic-tac ». »  
  
En effet, en dehors des chutes, on pouvait distinguer un léger « tic-tac ». Le bruit venait du pont, et il s'agissait d'une... bombe. Avant que Sonic puisse faire un mouvement de fuite, la bombe explosa, une partie du pont chuta, et Sonic avec. Après cinquante mètres de chute, le hérisson plongea dans la rivière :  
  
« J'espère que tu sais nager, c'est le moment. »  
  
Satisfait de s'être débarrassé de son ennemi, Robotnik retourna réparer son Egg-o-Matic.  
  
Lorsque Sonic retrouva ses esprits, il s'aperçut qu'il était sous l'eau et emporté par un fort courant. Il s'empressa de rejoindre la surface. C'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu à cette chute. A peine eut-il le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il sombra de nouveau dans l'eau. Il ne savait pas nager, et pour une raison simple : il détestait l'eau. Seul son frère Fist savait nager parmi les trois Gardiens. Sonic du donc se résoudre à plonger, puis tout de suite après ressortir de l'eau pour reprendre de l'air, et répéter ce cycle en attendant de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette rivière. Cette dernière passa dans un tunnel derrière une chute d'eau. A son grand malheur, Sonic remarqua que le niveau du plafond devenait de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à l'empêcher de remonter à la surface. Le Gardien respira le plus d'air qu'il pouvait, puis plongea et se laissa emporter par le courant. Il pria pour que ce tunnel se finisse rapidement.  
  
En fait, le tunnel était très rapide, mais Sonic se retrouva au fond d'un bassin d'environ 15 mètres de profondeur. En plus, dans ce bassin, il y avait plusieurs plates formes, et sur celles-ci, des pics qui n'attendaient qu'à embrocher le hérisson. Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre la surface à temps, tout en évitant les pics. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il remarqua que plusieurs bulles d'airs s'échappaient d'une fissure au fond du bassin. Sachant que ces bulles étaient son seul salut, il en aspira le plus possible en prenant soin de ne pas avaler de l'eau avec. De nouveau oxygéné, il fonça vers la surface. Commença alors un vrai parcours du combattant pour le hérisson, qui devait se dépêcher de rejoindre la surface, tout en évitant d'effleurer les pics qui traînaient un peu partout dans le bassin. Au début, tout allait bien, mais petit à petit, le manque d'air força Sonic à accélérer, et manqua par deux fois de se faire empaler. Finalement, Sonic atteignit la surface.  
  
Une fois qu'il pu respirer de nouveau normalement, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Le bassin était rempli d'eau que de seulement 10 mètres, le bord du bassin était donc 5 mètres plus haut. Comment alors sortir d'ici ? Sonic remarqua ensuite un étrange mécanisme : une chaîne emmenait de grandes cuves dans l'eau et en ressortant dans l'eau, en ressortaient remplies. Un peu plus haut, les cuves déversaient leur contenue sur une pente. Les cuves montaient suffisamment haut pour pouvoir sauter sur le bord du bassin. Sonic tenta sa chance. Une fois dans une cuve, il prit son élan malgré l'eau que contenait celle-ci et sauta. Il s'accrocha au rebord du bassin et se hissa. Il fit une petite pause pour se remettre de son épreuve. Ensuite, il observa la salle plus attentivement. A ses pieds se trouvait le bassin, et de l'autre côté la pente où les cuves déversaient l'eau. Il examina la pente et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une des chutes d'eau qu'il avait observé du pont. Il comprit alors que les chutes d'eau de cette grotte étaient crées de la même façon :  
  
« Une rivière souterraine artificielle ! Très impressionnant ! » pensa t-il (Note de l'auteur : si vous n'avez rien compris, dites le moi, c'est vrai que je suis pas doué pour les descriptions)  
  
Il repensa alors à sa poursuite, et reprit son chemin en espérant trouver une sortie. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut des marches qui semblaient remonter vers la surface. Cependant, ces marches étaient tellement hautes qu'il fallait carrément sauter pour en atteindre une.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Robotnik avait fini de réparer son Egg-o-Matic et reprit sa route sur le pont de pierre. Ce dernier semblait interminable. Mais après une courte marche (enfin, marcher est un bien grand, alors que Robotnik se déplace avec son engin volant), l'attention du docteur fut attirée par des runes écrites au sol :  
  
« Regardes ça, Skweel ! Ca ne te rappelle rien ? »  
  
Le cochon robot/robot examina l'écriture :  
  
« Oui ! J'ai déjà vu ces runes dans le souterrain du cratère. »  
  
« Exactement ! Ce qui signifie que ce sont des écrits échidnés. Ils ont du probablement construire cette grotte. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Peut-être que ces runes nous donneront la réponse. Je vais les traduire. »  
  
« Vous pouvez faire ça ? »  
  
« Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'écrit. Ca devrait être rapide. »  
  
Lorsque le docteur eu finit de traduire, Sonic venait de s'échapper du bassin :  
  
« Voilà ! » fit Robotnik « C'est marqué « Temple de Mercure » »  
  
« Temple ? »  
  
« Oui. Ce Mercure devait probablement devait être une divinité échidnée, et ils ont du construire ce temple souterrain en son honneur. Mercure devait avoir un rapport avec l'eau. »  
  
« Je vois. »  
  
« Bien ! Continuons ! »  
  
Le duo poursuivit son exploration. Ils aperçurent enfin le bout du pont de pierre. Ils atteignirent des marches extrêmement hautes, mais grâce à l'Egg- o-Matic, il n'y avait pas besoin de sauter.  
  
A peine avoir « gravi » quelques marches que le savant atteignit un autel. Rien de particulier à part un superbe joyau d'une couleur bleu foncée. A la vue de celui-ci, les yeux de Robotnik s'illuminèrent :  
  
« Que se passe t-il, docteur ? » demanda Skweel  
  
« Tu ne vois donc pas ce qu'il y a sur cet autel ? »  
  
« Si ! C'est un joyau, et alors ? »  
  
« Pas n'importe quel joyau. C'est une Chaos Emerauld !!! »  
  
« Quoi ?! L'une des légendaires Chaos Emeraulds ? »  
  
« Exactement ! Une des pierres contenant le pouvoir ultime. Et elle est devant nous, n'attendant plus qu'à ce que nous nous servions. »  
  
Robotnik descendit de son Egg-o-Matic et s'approcha de l'autel. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Il saisit le joyau, et garda son regard fixé dessus :  
  
« J'avais l'intention de les rechercher après m'être emparer de Station Square. » finit-il par dire « Mais cela fera déjà une de moins à trouver. »  
  
Skweel s'approcha à son tour :  
  
« Mes détecteurs ressentent une quantité d'énergie phénoménale dans ce joyau. » déclara t-il  
  
« Aucun mot dans notre langage ne peut décrire la puissance que contient les Chaos Emeraulds. Et non seulement d'avoir un pouvoir inimaginable, les émeraudes se rechargent en énergie immédiatement lorsqu'on s'en sert. En d'autres termes son pouvoir est inépuisable. »  
  
« Incroyable ! »  
  
« Quicqonque possède les sept émeraudes aura le pouvoir d'exaucer tous ses désirs. Mais rien que celle-ci a suffisamment d'énergie pour faire fonctionner mon QG quatre fois plus vite qu'à la normale, et ce sans arrêt. En un rien de temps, mon armée sera reconstruite, et maintenant que ce gêneur de hérisson n'est plus, rien ne m'arrêtera. »  
  
Le savant fou ricana de joie (Note de l'auteur : Tous les méchants font ça lorsqu'ils sont contents). Mais son rire fut interrompu lorsqu'une violente secousse leur fit perdre l'équilibre, à lui et à Skweel :  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demanda ce dernier  
  
Sonic venait de grimper quelques marches lorsqu'une secousse le déséquilibra. Il s'accrocha de justesse au bord d'une marche pour éviter de tomber. De nouveau debout, il regarda les alentours pour voir ce qui se passait. Rien de particulier, à part un étrange bruit venant d'en bas. Il se retourna :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que... »  
  
Sonic réalisa que le niveau de l'eau du bassin montait à une vitesse affolante, et qu'il menaçait d'inonder les lieux en quelques minutes. Lassé de tous ces pièges, il poussa un soupir puis grimpa sur les marches le plus vite qu'il le pouvait.  
  
Après une courte escalade, il passa à côté du pont où il était tombé. Et quelques marches après, il atteignit un autel, et se retrouva devant :  
  
« Robotnik ! »  
  
L'intéressé se retourna :  
  
« TOI ! Comment as-tu survécu ? »  
  
« Pas le temps, l'eau monte à une vitesse incroyable et tout va bientôt être englouti. »  
  
« L'eau monte ? s'exclama Skweel « Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Sans doute un piège mis au point par les échidnés pour protéger l'émeraude. » répondit le docteur  
  
Mais la conversation s'arrêta net lorsqu'ils virent l'eau arriver à leur hauteur. Robotnik et Skweel remontèrent sur l'Egg-o-Matic et mirent les pleins gaz. Sonic se lança à leur poursuite :  
  
« Où vas-tu comme ça ? » demanda le hérisson « Tu n'ira nulle part ! »  
  
« Imbécile ! » répondit Robotnik « L'eau menace de tous nous noyer, et tu veux te battre. Tu ferais mieux de plus t'inquiéter pour toi. » Robotnik refit son rictus «Surtout que moi, avec l'Egg-o-Matic, je n'aurais aucun problème à m'échapper. Mais toi. Hé, hé ! Bonne chance ! » le savant prit alors un passage derrière l'autel où se trouvaient d'autres marches  
  
Sonic le suivit, sachant très bien que son ennemi avait raison. Il devait d'abord sauver sa peau avant de s'occuper du scientifique. Après quelques autres marches, Sonic s'aperçut que la montée allait vite devenir un enfer. Tout au long du chemin qui montait, des statuts de gargouilles crachaient des boules de feu, ainsi que d'autres pics affûtés, tous destinés à ralentir le hérisson et permettre à l'eau de gagner du terrain. A chaque seconde qui passait, Sonic sentit son énergie le quitter, et la fatigue le rattraper aussi vit que l'eau. La montée infernale dura trois minutes, avant qu'il ne s'écroula d'épuisement. Cinq secondes après, l'eau engloutit notre héros. Il avait à peine la force d'ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau, il n'avait même plus l'envie d'essayer de remonter à la surface. Mais subitement, l'eau s'arrêta de monter. Voyant cela, le Gardien fut pris d'un sursaut d'espoir, et dans un ultime effort parvint à s'échapper. De nouveau hors de l'eau, il constata que l'eau avait bel et bien cessé de monter et que la sortie de la grotte se trouvait devant lui. A peine de retour à l'extérieur, la voix de Robotnik se fit entendre :  
  
« Impressionnant ! Très impressionnant ! Par contre, tu arrives à peine à tenir sur tes pieds. »  
  
« ... » Sonic n'avait même plus la force de parler  
  
« Hé, tu as même perdu ta langue on dirait. Je pourrais t'achever sur le champ, mais j'ai décidé de t'épargner pour aujourd'hui. Mais n'oublies pas, tu n'auras aucune chance de me vaincre tant que j'aurais mon QG, et ceci ! »  
  
Robotnik sortit la Chaos Emerauld. Sonic garda son regard fixé sur le joyau, l'air perplexe. En quoi ce bijou l'empêcherait de vaincre son ennemi ? Le savant fou rangea alors l'émeraude et d'en alla en ricanant :  
  
« Attends ! » murmura Sonic avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il constata que le jour était levé. Son corps semblait aussi lourd que l'engin de Robotnik, mais il pu se lever. Il regarda le soleil qui montrait que c'était l'après-midi :  
  
« J'ai dormi tout ce temps » pensa t-il en souvenant qu'il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'il était sorti de la caverne  
  
Conscient que Robotnik avait pris une grosse avance, il ne perdit pas de temps et repris la poursuite dans les plaines de Springland.  
  
Au coucher du soleil, Sonic venait d'atteindre le littoral Est du Springland. A l'horizon se trouvait Eastcrique, l'unique port du continent. Sonic prit la direction de cette ville pour se reposer pour la nuit.  
  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Robotnik était déjà là-bas, et qu'il avait réservé une tout autre nuit pour le hérisson.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ben ça avance bien, un autre chapitre terminé en une journée. Cette fois- ci, c'était au tour de « Labyrinth Zone ». Tout ceux qui ont fait ce niveau seront d'accords avec moi, ce niveau est le pire du jeu. C'était le tout premier niveau aquatique des Sonic (donc c'est toujours la galère avec le manque d'air), et en plus y'avait des pièges partout, donc les vies tombaient comme les feuilles en automne. Dans ce chapitre, j'explique la raison pour laquelle Sonic et Robotnik se retrouvent là dedans en pleine course poursuite, et j'explique aussi l'utilité de cette grotte. D'où la Chaos Emerauld, la première que l'on trouve, mais à mon avis, les autres seront retrouvés dans ma prochaine fanfic consacré à Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Quand au temple de Mercure, c'est un peu prophétique pour la fin de ma série. Au fait, pas mal l'idée de la rivière souterraine. Je voulais qu'il y ait un minimum de logique dans la structure de la zone. Parlons du boss, enfin un boss, comme dans ce chapitre, à la fin de la zone, l'eau se met à monter très vite, et le but de ce « boss » n'est pas en priorité de battre Robotnik qui essaye de s'échapper (même si c'est possible), mais de sauver notre peau avant qu'on se fasse engloutir par l'eau. Enfin, pourquoi Robotnik décide t-il d'épargner Sonic, son ennemi ? Un, parce que ce serait idiot de faire tuer le héros (en tout cas, pour l'instant), et deux, parce que même si Sonic est son ennemi, Robotnik a un certain respect envers lui, et n veut pas le tuer alors que Sonic tient à peine sur ses pieds.  
  
A suivre... 


	9. Chapitre 7: Le défi

Bien que Eastcrique soit le seul port de Springalnd, celui-ci était énorme et avait largement de place pour accueillir tous les navires qui passaient dans les environs. Sur Mobius, les villes n'étaient pas très nombreuses, mais lorsqu'il y en avait, elles étaient gigantesques (Note de l'auteur : Pour vous faire une idée, Eastcrique est aussi grande que Paris, et Springcity deux fois plus grande. Je vous laisse imaginer la taille de Station Square qui représente à elle seule un continent). La nuit était tombée, mais la ville restait animée. A son arrivée, Sonic se lança à la recherche d'un hôtel pour se remettre de ses épreuves dans la rivière souterraine. Sa recherche le mena vers un gigantesque building en construction, et au pied de celui-ci, tout un attroupement d'humains (NA : Je vous rappelle que sur ce monde, il y a trois races : les humains, les animaux normaux, et les animaux hybrides comme Sonic). Quelques policiers empêchaient toute entrée dans le bâtiment. Sonic s'approcha d'un spectateur :  
  
« Excusez-moi ! »  
  
L'homme se retourna :  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le hérisson  
  
« Apparemment, y'a quelqu'un qui s'est faufilé là dedans. Il paraît que ce bâtiment appartient à GUN. »  
  
« GUN ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
  
« GUN est une organisation militaire en étroit lien avec le gouvernement de Station Square (NA : voir Sonic Adventure 2, lol !). Elle existe depuis bien longtemps, et son influence a grandi jusqu'ici, et on a donc décidé d'y établir un QG. »  
  
Bien que ces gens avaient des problèmes, Sonic n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à les aider. Il allait partir lorsqu'un policier s'approcha :  
  
« Excusez-moi ! »  
  
« Oui ? » demanda Sonic  
  
« J'ai une lettre pour vous. Elle vient de ce bâtiment. »  
  
« Une lettre ? De ce bâtiment ? Mais de qui ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas ! Mais un robot ressemblant à un cochon violet en est sorti, et nous a demandé de donner cette lettre au hérisson. Et vous êtes le seul hérisson que nous avons aperçu dans les environs. »  
  
« Faites voir cette lettre ! »  
  
Le policier donna la lettre au Gardien qui la lut :  
  
Bonsoir, hérisson ! Comme tu t'en doutais, c'est moi qui ai investi le building de GUN en construction. J'ai choisi d'en faire mon terrain de jeu. Je te lance un défi. Je t'attends au sommet de cet immeuble. Si tu arrives à me rejoindre malgré les quelques amusements que je t'ai préparés, nous nous affronterons. Si tu n'es pas là haut d'ici le coucher du soleil, je retournerais à mon QG. Alors ? Te sens tu capable de relever le défi ?  
  
Signé Dr. Robotnik  
  
« Il a investi ce QG juste pour vous lancer un défi ?! » s'exclama le policier  
  
« On dirait bien. » Sonic soupira « Eh bien ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je dois y aller. »  
  
« Hein ?! Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Ce type va sans doute vous attirer dans un piège. Laissez nous faire ! C'est notre boulot. »  
  
« Je sais parfaitement que c'est un piège. Mais si c'est vous qui y allez, il prendra cela comme un refus de son défi, et il s'enfuira. Mais si j'arrive à l'atteindre, il m'affrontera, et j'aurais une chance de le capturer. »  
  
Le policier réfléchit un moment :  
  
« Vous pensez avoir une chance ? Car nous nous porterons nullement responsable de ce qui peut vous arriver. »  
  
« Pas de problèmes ! »  
  
Le policier fit alors signe à ses collègues de laisser passer Sonic. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant de s'exécuter. Le hérisson s'engagea alors dans le bâtiment.  
  
Il arriva dans le hall. A première vue, cette pièce semblait totalement construite. Mais en levant la tête, on remarquait que le plafond n'était pas encore installé, et que la salle était encore à ciel ouvert. Evidemment, les ascenseurs ne fonctionnaient pas encore, il n'y avait donc que les escaliers que Sonic pouvait emprunter.  
  
Une minute plus tard, le hérisson venait déjà de monter de dix étages. Mais un bien étrange obstacle se dressa alors sur sa route. Cela ressemblait à un petit robot, mais il portait un énorme casque en fer qui empêchait Sonic de le voir clairement. Sur son casque se trouvait un fil dont on ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Le robot miniature faisait sa ronde, sans pour autant remarquer l'intrus tout proche. Sonic tenta alors de passer discrètement. Mais lorsqu'il passa à côté du robot, ce dernier sursauta, et une étincelle apparut sur le fil du casque. Le Gardien s'aperçut que ce n'était pas qu'un simple fil, mais une mèche, comme on en trouve sur les ... bombes. A cette pensée, il accéléra soudainement. Au même instant, l'étincelle avait fini de consumer la mèche, et le robot explosa. Sonic fit un bond en avant pour éviter la déflagration, mais surtout parce que la partie de l'escalier où se trouvait lui et le robot était en train de s'écrouler à cause de l'explosion. Il s'échappa de justesse des deux dangers avant d'observer le morceau d'escalier tomber de dix étages avant d'atterrir dans le hall dans un fracas assourdissant. Le hérisson soupira et reprit sa montée.  
  
Dix autres étages plus hauts, les choses se corsèrent. A ce niveau du building, les escaliers et les murs n'étaient pas encore construits. Et il restait encore 20 étages à monter avant d'atteindre le sommet. Le seul moyen était de sauter sur les poutres qui soutenaient la construction du bâtiment, autant dire que la chute libre était facile :  
  
« Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris mes cours d'équilibre plus au sérieux. » plaisanta Sonic intérieurement  
  
Le Gardien décida de prendre le risque. Une véritable épreuve d'équilibriste commença. Les poutres n'étaient pas petites, mais pas très larges non plus. Le plus délicat était de sauter d'une poutre à l'autre. Mais le hérisson tint bon (NA : Je vous laisse imaginer ce passage digne d'un jeu de plates-formes) et dix étages de plus furent gravis avant de rencontrer un autre problème. A présent d'autres petits robots explosifs se tenaient sur les poutres, prêts à les faire exploser avec eux. Sonic n'avait donc que quelques secondes pour sauter de poutre en poutre. Heureusement, les poutres où se tenaient les robots n'étaient essentielles à l'équilibre de la construction, et cette dernière ne s'écroula pas. Après dix autres étages de calvaire, Sonic arriva au sommet du bâtiment.  
  
Etrangement, le toit de cette tour était déjà construit. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'attention du hérisson, mais le fait que Robotnik se tenait au centre du toit avec Skweel, celui qui avait envoyé la « lettre d'invitation », à ses côtés :  
  
« Bienvenue ! » fit le docteur d'un ton ironique  
  
« Je crois que j'ai réussi ton défi. » déclara Sonic « Maintenant, on doit s'affronter. »  
  
« En effet ! Chose promise, chose due. » Robotnik refit son rictus que vous connaissez maintenant bien « Mais ce combat se déroulera selon mes règles. »  
  
Lui et Skweel regrimpèrent sur l'Egg-o-Matic et s'envolèrent quelques mètres au dessus de Sonic. Ce dernier se demanda ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Finalement, Skweel lança quelque chose à côté du hérisson. Ce quelque chose ressemblait à un fléau (NA : L'arme, pas la calamité), mais sans chaîne. La couleur du fléau commença à passer du gris métal au rouge. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Sonic s'éloigna du fléau qui finit par exploser, et une partie du toit avec. Robotnik ricana, et Skweel lança un autre fléau explosif. Le Gardien ne perdit pas son temps et s'empara de la seule partie du fléau qui n'était pas couverte de pics (là où devait se trouver la chaîne), et le lança dans le vide, qui explosa durant sa chute. Tout de suite après, Skweel lança encore un fléau :  
  
« Tu te fatigues pour rien, hérisson ! » appela Robotnik « Skweel peut produire à l'infini des fléaux explosifs. Tôt ou tard, tu finiras par fatiguer. »  
  
En effet, Sonic avait beau lancer dans le vide tous les fléaux qu'on lui jetait, Skweel en relançait un autre tout de suite après, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'épuise. Tout en courant, il réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir de cette situation. Il était déjà trop épuisé pour battre en retraite et redescendre la tour, il fallait donc à tout prix attaquer Robotnik. Mais ce dernier s'était envolé trop haut pour une attaque directe. Mais par une attaque indirecte. Sonic eut finalement une idée. Il s'empara d'un autre fléau, mais au lieu de l'envoyer de nouveau dans le vide, il le lança vers l'Egg-o-Matic. Grâce à l'effet de surprise et un timing impeccable, le fléau explosa à son envoyeur. Robotnik râla de douleur, et un objet tomba du mini vaisseau. Mais ce n'était pas un fléau. Sonic s'en approcha et reconnut le joyau que Robotnik lui avait montré à la sortie de la rivière souterraine. Le scientifique reprit ses esprits et quand il vit le joyau :  
  
« Non ! Ma Chaos Emerauld ! »  
  
« Hein ?! Ce bijou est l'une des pierres légendaires ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe. »  
  
« Elles existent ! Et tu as l'une d'entre elles dans ta main. Rends la moi ! »  
  
« Et si je refuse ? »  
  
« Skweel ! Bombardes cet insolent, mais n'abîmes pas l'émeraude ! »  
  
Mais rien ne se passa :  
  
« Sk, Skweel ? »  
  
Robotnik se retourna et eut un cri de surprise. L'explosion avait détruit Skweel et libéré le cochon enfermé à l'intérieur. L'animal semblait complètement désorienté. Furieux, le savant fou lança le cochon hors de l'Egg-o-Matic qui atterrit sur le toit. Robotnik commença alors à s'éloigner du toit lorsque Sonic l'interpella :  
  
« Hé ! Le combat n'est pas terminé. Reviens, et bats comme un homme ! »  
  
« Je n'ai pas à respecter tes règles du jeu. Je sais quand j'ai à battre en retraite. Estimes toi heureux d'être encore vivant et avec ma Chaos Emerauld. Je viendrais bientôt la reprendre de ton cadavre. »  
  
Sur ce, il s'éloigna, et fut hors du champ de vision de Sonic.  
  
Ce dernier jura, son ennemi s'était encore enfui. Il fallait le poursuivre, mais il était trop épuisé. Il se demandait même s'il pouvait redescendre de la tour. Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, un hélicoptère apparut et atterrit sur le toit. Une personne en descendit, que Sonic reconnu. C'était Banon, le résistant de Springcity. Ce dernier lui sourit :  
  
« Eh bien ! Tu ne perds pas temps, on dirait. Voilà à peine 24 heures que tu as libéré Springcity, et tu chasses Robotnik d'Eastcrique. »  
  
« Banon ! Que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
« Peu après ton départ, je suis allé informer les résistants d'Eastcrique pour les capsules. Tu sais, il y a quelques heures encore, cette ville était sous le contrôle de tête d'œuf. Mais les résistants sont parvenus à trouver et détruire la capsule, et à libérer la ville dans la journée. Mais on m'a par la suite informé que Robotnik serait tout de même parvenu à occuper ce building. Je suis donc venu m'occuper personnellement de Robotnik. Mais voilà que j'arrive que je le vois détaler, et toi sur le toit avec un cochon. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? »  
  
« Robotnik m'avait lancé un défi : escalader cette tour et en atteindre le sommet avant le lever du soleil. J'ai réussi, et il ensuite tenté de faire écrouler ce toit, et moi avec. Mais ça a raté. Quand au cochon, il était enfermé dans un robot du docteur. »  
  
« Il a pris cet immeuble juste pour te lancer un défi ?! Il est vraiment pas net ce type. Enfin, on en est débarrassé ! Enfin, presque ! »  
  
« Que veux-tu dire ? »  
  
« On a peut-être chassé Robotnik, mais il est retourné dans son QG pour y préparer sa contre-attaque. Il faut donc l'en empêcher au plus vite. »  
  
« Et comment on fait ? »  
  
« Montes dans l'hélico ! Je vais t'y expliquer mon plan. »  
  
Alors qu'ils allaient monter dans l'appareil, Banon remarqua la Chaos Emerauld et la désigna :  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
  
« Eh bien ... » Sonic hésitait, il avait confiance en Banon, mais il ne valait mieux pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une des pierres contenant le pouvoir ultime « Une babiole qui tenir beaucoup à Robotnik, vu comment il était furieux lorsque je l'ai pris. » ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité  
  
Le résistant acquiesça.  
  
Dans l'hélico, Banon sortit une carte de Springland et désigna une petite île à quelques kilomètres à l'Est d'Eastcrique :  
  
« C'est ici que se trouve le QG de Robotnik. »  
  
« Tu en sûr ? »  
  
« Certain ! Des hélicos sont passés peu après la libération de Springcity, et l'ont repéré. Ce QG ressemble à une énorme usine. En plus d'être un tyran cinglé, Robotnik est un pollueur professionnel. Pas d'environnement à 5 km à la ronde, à cause des déchets que rejette cette usine. C'est d'ici que vient tout son matériel militaire. Si l'on parvient à le détruire, on aura quasiment vaincu Robotnik. »  
  
« Et comment tu comptes faire ? »  
  
« C'est là le problème. On sait comment le faire, mais réussir à le faire est autre chose. Le QG tire sur tous les navires non autorisés qui s'approchent. Mais si l'on passe par la voie des airs, les canons n'auront pas une portée assez grande pour nous atteindre. On se parachutera sur le toit, puis on se faufilera dans le QG. Si on parvient à trouver le réacteur, car il doit forcément y en avoir un, nous le ferons sauter avec cette usine. Mais qui serait capable de faire tout ça, étant donnée que le QG est infesté de robots et de pièges ? »  
  
« Moi, je peux le faire. »  
  
« J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités, mais saches que dès que Robotnik t'aura repéré, il enverra toute son armada contre toi. »  
  
« Pour les robots, je pourrais les détruire, et au pire, les semer grâce à ma vitesse. Quand aux pièges, j'en ai déjà évité pleins dans une autre base cachée de Robotnik. »  
  
« T'as toujours réponse à tout toi, hein ? »  
  
« Ben ouais ! Mais regardes jusqu'où je suis allé. Je ne vais pas abandonner si près du but. Une fois son QG détruit, il n'aura plus d'autre endroit où se cacher, et on pourra le cueillir facilement. »  
  
« De toute façon, quoique je te dise, tu voudras y aller, alors autant tenter le coup. Mais tu devrais te reposer un peu. T'as la mine d'un mort- vivant. »  
  
C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris un vrai repos depuis qu'il a quitté Green Hill. Sonic tenait à peine sur ses pieds. Banon le conduisit à un hôtel :  
  
« Profites bien de ce repos ! Ca pourrait être ton dernier. » dit il avant de partir  
  
« Parles pas de malheur ! » pensa Sonic avant de s'endormir  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Chapitre 7 terminé ! On s'approche du but : plus qu'un chapitre normal, le combat final, et enfin l'épilogue. Que dire sur ce chapitre ? Il est consacré à « Star Light Zone ». Comparé au niveau précédent, celui là était un jeu d'enfant. Une nouvelle fois, le décor me donnait l'impression que Sonic se promenait à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment (faites le jeu sur émulateur, vous verrez). Les robots explosifs étaient bien dans cette zone, et nous donnait bien du fil à retordre durant cette traversée. Un petit clin d'œil pour la suite avec GUN, l'organisation militaire apparue dans Sonic Adventure 2. Le boss de ce chapitre est lui aussi inspiré de celui du jeu. Le méchant nous balançait des fléaux explosifs, qu'il fallait retourner à l'envoyeur, mais dans le jeu à l'aide de tremplin dissimulés dans l'arène. Je ne les ai pas mis dans ce chapitre, car je ne pense pas que Robotnik soit assez idiot pour faciliter la tâche à son ennemi, en lui donnant l'occasion de renvoyer ses propres armes contre lui. Sonic récupère la Chaos Emerauld de Labyrinth Zone par la même occasion, ça en fera une de moins à trouver dans Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Enfin, Banon est de retour, et pour le reste de la fanfic, il va donner un coup de main à Sonic de temps en temps.  
  
Bon, maintenant, le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore terminé au brouillon, alors va falloir attendre pour la suite. 


	10. Chapitre 8: L'antre du savant fou

Lorsque Sonic se réveilla, l'horloge indiquait 6 heures de l'après- midi. Il était à présent bien reposé, et prêt à en finir avec Robotnik. Il sortit de l'hôtel où Banon l'attendait :  
  
« Allez ! C'est la nuit N ! » dit il « Un hélico n'attends plus que toi pour t'emmener dans l'antre de la bête. »  
  
« Tu sais que tu es très rassurant ? »  
  
« Je sais ! Tiens, j'ai quelques objets pour toi. »  
  
Banon lui tendit trois objets : Sonic analysa le premier comme une bombe, le deuxième était une sorte de télécommande, et le dernier un bracelet :  
  
« Voici la bombe que tu utiliseras pour faire sauter le QG. Tu n'auras qu'à la poser sur le générateur si tu le trouve, et t'enclenches l'explosion en utilisant le détonateur. » Banon désigna la télécommande  
  
« Et comment je suis sensé porter tout ça ? »  
  
« C'est là l'utilité de ce bracelet. C'est l'une des inventions qu'a laissé traîner Robotnik lorsqu'il a fuit Springcity. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ce bracelet est capable de « stocker » certains objets, et de les faire réapparaître quand tu veux. »  
  
« Très pratique ! »  
  
« Tu peux le garder, si tu sors vivant de cette mission. Après tout ce tu as fait pour nous, c'est cadeau. »  
  
« Comment ça s'utilise ? »  
  
« Ben, tu l'accroches à ton bras, et tu poses l'objet désiré sur le bracelet. T'appuies sur le bouton vert et l'objet est « stocké » à l'intérieur du bracelet. Tu appuies sur le bouton bleu, et tu choisis quel objet tu feras apparaître. »  
  
« Ca marche sur tous les objets ? »  
  
« Tous sauf ceux de plus de deux mètres de haut, et (ou), ceux qui pèse plus de 50 kg. Ca ne fonctionne pas sur les êtres vivants. Vas-y ! Essayes ! »  
  
Sonic enfila le bracelet et posa la bombe dessus. Il appuya sur le bouton vert, et l'objet disparu. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton bleu, un écran apparut sur le bracelet, montra la bombe, et il appuya une deuxième fois sur le bouton et la bombe réapparut. « Parfait ! » dit Banon « On peut y aller maintenant ? »  
  
Sonic acquiesça et ils se rendirent vers l'hélicoptère. Sonic rangea dans le bracelet la bombe, le détonateur, et aussi la Chaos Emerauld. Il monta dans l'hélico avec Banon aux commandes :  
  
« Tu sais piloter ? »  
  
« Ouais ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout ira bien. »  
  
Sur ce, l'hélico s'envola et parti vers l'Est.  
  
« Hey ! Debout là-dedans ! On y est ! »  
  
Sonic ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était pas endormi, il avait juste fermé les paupières pour prendre encore un peu de repos. Banon lui indiqua l'île du doigt. Enfin, une île. Si elle existait, elle était alors entièrement cachée par la gigantesque usine qui était dessus. Le hérisson déglutit. Le QG était aussi grand qu'une ville. Pas la moindre trace de faune ou de flore dans les environs. L'eau avait pris une couleur presque boueuse, et l'air devenait de moins en moins respirable :  
  
« Mais comment fait Robotnik pour vivre là dedans ? » demanda Sonic  
  
« Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander une fois que tu le rencontreras à l'intérieur. »  
  
« Très drôle ! »  
  
« Merci ! On me le dit souvent. »  
  
La petite conversation s'arrêta net lorsqu'un bruit de canon se fit entendre. Les défenses du QG commençaient à tirer. Heureusement, l'hélico était à une trop grande hauteur pour que les tirs l'atteigne. Banon se retourna vers Sonic :  
  
« Prends le parachute et prépares toi. Lorsque tu auras sauté, je resterais dans le coin jusqu'à ce que je voie la base exploser. Ce sera le signal pour que j'aille te chercher. Veuilles à enclencher le détonateur une fois sorti. »  
  
« D'accord ! Si je ne suis pas revenu au lever du soleil, pars ! »  
  
Banon acquiesça. L'hélico était maintenant au dessus du toit du QG. Sonic se mit en place pour sauter :  
  
« Hey, Sonic ! Bonne chance ! Tu vas en avoir besoin ! »  
  
Le Gardien fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire comme réponse, puis il sauta. Quelques canons tentèrent de tirer sur lui, mais sans succès. Le hérisson déclencha son parachute et atterrit sur le toit.  
  
Une fois débarrassé de son parachute, il partit à la recherche d'une quelconque entrée à l'intérieur de la base. Après une demi-heure de recherche trop tranquille à son goût, il trouva un conduit. Une fois la bouche d'entré sciée par ses épines, il pénétra à l'intérieur. Une fois de l'autre côté, il observa les alentours. Devant lui se trouvait un tapis roulant, avec plusieurs pièces détachées de robots dessus. N'ayant guère d'autre choix, il monta dessus, pour voir où ce tapis menait. Mais un mauvais pressentiment l'effleura : il devra faire attention aux mécanismes pouvant le tuer tout au long du tapis, car ce dernier formait un couloir très étroit, ne lui permettant pas de déplacer sur le côté. Après une minute sans histoire, le hérisson entendit un bruit étrange, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Sonic se mit en position, prêt à éviter le piège. Il s'agissait d'un piston qui aplatissait les pièces détachées. Grâce à sa vitesse et son timing parfait, le Gardien passa en dessous le piston sans être réduit à l'état de pancake. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, car il entendit un bruit strident se rapprochait. Cette fois-ci, c'était une scie circulaire géante qui tranchait les pièces en deux. Comme elle se levait de temps en temps, Sonic n'eut qu'à passer à ce moment là. Finalement, le couloir s'élargit, et Sonic se retrouva dans une gigantesque pièce (au moins 1/3 du QG), où les tapis roulants partaient dans tous les sens. Il resta ébahi quelques instants, puis il chercha un moyen d'atteindre le générateur. Il remarqua alors une passerelle juste en dessous. Mieux ne valait pas rater le saut, car il tomberait sinon sur des câbles géants, dont le seul contact provoquerait un électrocutement mortel. Mais cela n'arriva pas, et Sonic se retrouva sur la passerelle. Mais un nouveau problème arriva juste après :  
  
« Hum ! Des voyants qui s'allument et des sirènes d'alarme qui sonnent. Ca y est ! Je suis repéré. »  
  
Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il entendit des robots s'approcher derrière lui. Plus précisément, tous les types de robot qu'il avait déjà croisé, c'est-à-dire une bonne quinzaine. Une nouvelle fois, la passerelle ne donnant pas un grand espace, Sonic choisit la fuite. Il partit en direction de l'autre côté de la passerelle. Puis tout à coup, la passerelle commença à se rétracter, afin d'empêcher le hérisson de s'enfuir. Mais ce dernier en décida autrement. Il prit le plus d'élan possible, puis sauta pour atteindre l'autre côté. Après s'être accroché au bord puis hissé, il regarda les robots qui avaient complètement oublié leur cible, trop occupés à s'enfuir la passerelle avant qu'elle ne soit totalement rétractée. Sonic emprunta le couloir où menait la passerelle. Il arriva dans une autre salle vaste, mais plus petite que l'ancienne. Il y avait une autre passerelle avec en dessous un gouffre dont on ne voyait même pas le fond. Au bout de celle-ci se trouvait un champ de force qui empêchait Sonic de continuer, mais derrière le champ de force se trouvait Robotnik :  
  
« Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ?! Tu n'arrêtes vraiment pas de m'impressionner. Je croyais ma forteresse impénétrable. »  
  
« La preuve que non. Maintenant, éteins ce champ de force qu'on en finisse. »  
  
« Je ne pense pas. »  
  
Le savant enclencha alors un bouton se trouvant à côté de lui. La passerelle où se trouvait Sonic se mit à trembler de façon inquiétante :  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
  
« Dans quelques secondes, cette passerelle va s'écrouler, et toi avec. Hé ! Hé ! Bonne chute hérisson ! »  
  
« Couard, tu ... »  
  
Sonic ne pu en dire plus La passerelle venait de s'écrouler, il ne pu même tenter de faire demi-tour. Le Gardien commença à tomber dans l'abîme qu'il avait observé plus tôt :  
  
« Non ! Tout ce périple, toutes ces épreuves, toute cette poursuite, pour me faire vaincre par un piège aussi vieux que le monde. Brain ! Fist ! Pardon, j'ai échoué ! »  
  
Lorsque Sonic retrouva ses esprits, une vive douleur le fit grogner, mais prouvant qu'il était bien vivant. Et il s'aperçut qu'il était dans l'eau. Immédiatement, il rejoignit la surface, et s'accrocha au bord du bassin. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître les lieux : ils ressemblaient à la rivière souterraine qu'il avait traversé deux jours plus tôt :  
  
« Comment je suis arrivé là ? » se demanda t-il  
  
Il se souvint du piège de Robotnik, de sa chute dans le gouffre, puis qu'il a reprit connaissance ici. En levant la tête, il remarqua un énorme trou au plafond, probablement le gouffre. Il remercia intérieurement le Tout- puissant pour être tombé ici. Apparemment, la rivière devait être très longue, et passait même dans les sous-sols du QG de Robotnik. Il réfléchit un moment pour trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Il décida de prendre un chemin qui suivait la rivière en amont.  
  
Après un quart d'heure de marche (NA : enfin, un quart de marche avec Sonic, ça fait presque 50 km parcourus), le Gardien s'arrêta. Cette promenade l'avait sans doute éloigné de la base, et il y avait des chances pour qu'il se trouve sous la mer en ce moment. Apparemment, l'infiltration avait échouée. Mais il était vivant et pouvait donc retenter sa chance. Tôt ou tard, il trouvera bien une sortie à ce souterrain. Il retrouvera ensuite Banon, pour qu'il envoie une nouvelle fois dans la base. Avec ce plan en tête, il continua sa route. Il espérait seulement qu'il reviendrait avant que Robotnik n'ai préparé sa contre-attaque.  
  
Finalement, le chemin s'arrêta devant un autel, ressemblant à celui qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait croisé Robotnik dans la rivière auparavant. Déçu que ce chemin l'ai emmené dans un cul de sac, il s'apprêta à faire demi- tour, lorsque son bracelet se mit à vibrer de façon étrange. Il y eu un petit flash, puis la Chaos Emerauld qu'il avait « stocké » dans le bracelet flottait devant lui. L'émeraude se dirigea alors vers l'autel, et Sonic s'approcha à son tour, poussé par la curiosité. Une fois devant l'autel :  
  
« Gardien ! Es-ce que tu m'entends ? » fit une voix venue de nulle part  
  
Sonic sursauta, et regarda autour de lui pour savoir qui lui parlait, mais il ne voyait personne :  
  
« Gardien ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » répéta la voix, qui semblait être féminine  
  
« Qui êtes vous ? Montrez vous ! »  
  
« Parfait ! Tu m'entends ! Désolée, mais je ne peux te dire qui je suis. Et si tu ne vois pas, c'est parce que je suis très loin d'ici. J'utilise la Chaos Emerauld et cet autel pour pouvoir te parler. »  
  
Le hérisson se calma un peu avant de reprendre la parole :  
  
« Que me voulez vous ? »  
  
« Je t'ai observé depuis le début de ton périple. J'ai admiré avec quelle détermination tu as pourchassé Robotnik pour accomplir ton devoir et venger tes frères. J'admire même que tu veuille continuer ta bataille malgré ton échec. Mais laisse moi te dire que le temps que tu reviennes à Springland, Robotnik aura déjà reconstruit son armée, et ses troupes auront déferlé sur le continent. »  
  
« Ca ne réponds toujours pas à ma question. Que me voulez vous ? »  
  
« Je peux utiliser le pouvoir de la Chaos Emerauld pour te faire sortir d'ici. Je peux même t'emmener devant ton ennemi. »  
  
« Vous pouvez faire ça ?! »  
  
« Rien n'est impossible avec les Chaos Emeraulds. »  
  
« Comment pourrais je vous remerciez ? »  
  
« Stoppes Robotnik ! Réussis ta quête ! Et ne le laisses jamais remporter ta victoire. Est-ce que tu es prêt maintenant ? »  
  
« Oui ! Mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. »  
  
« Un jour, nos chemins se croiseront, et j'aurais alors beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer. Maintenant, prends l'émeraude ! »  
  
Sonic resta un moment immobile, comme s'il cherchait s'encourager. Puis il s'empara de l'émeraude. Celle-ci se mit alors à émettre des pulsions d'énergie, puis le hérisson entendit la voix crier :  
  
« CHAOS CONTROL ! »  
  
Une lumière aveuglante entoura Sonic, et lorsqu'elle disparut, le Gardien n'était plus dans la pièce.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ca y est ! Le chapitre sur la dernière zone du jeu, « Scrap Brain Zone », est terminé. Bientôt le combat final. Parlons du chapitre. Je me suis souvent demandé comment Sonic faisait pour transporter autant d'objets durant ses aventures, alors qu'il n'a ni poches, ni sac à dos. C'est pourquoi j'ai inventé ce bracelet capable de transporter des petits objets. Ensuite, le début est une sorte de dernières préparations, avec un Banon qui fait un peu d'humour (faut dire qu'il en avait besoin Sonic avec tout ce qui l'attendait). Dans le jeu, la zone était divisé en trois niveaux, chacun se déroulant dans une partie de la base : le premier sur le toit (enfin je pense), le deuxième à l'intérieur même de la base, avec des pièges comme ceux décris dans le chapitre, et le troisième dans les sous-sols de la base, qui ressemblaient BEAUCOUP à « Labyrinth Zone ». J'ai donc au maximum décrit tout ce qui se passait dans ce passage du jeu, avec un petit rajout sur la fin, le passage avec la voix qui parle dans l'esprit de Sonic grâce à la Chaos Emerauld (certains ont peut être deviné de qui il s'agissait). Enfin, un petit clin d'œil à Sonic Adventure 2, avec le Chaos Control qu'utilisait si souvent Shadow.  
  
Un peu de patiente, bientôt la bataille finale. 


	11. Chapitre 9: Pistons de la Mort

Lorsque Sonic pu de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était de nouveau dans le QG de Robotnik. Il était même de l'autre côté du champ de force qui le bloquait tout à l'heure, avec derrière le gouffre où il était tombé. La voix avait bien dit vrai, elle l'a emmené dans le cœur du repaire de Robotnik. Une nouvelle fois, il perdit un instant pour rassembler tout son courage, et avança.  
  
Derrière le champ se trouvait un long couloir, et tout au bout, une pièce d'environ 10 mètres de largeur, et 5 mètres de longueur. Elle était bourrée de moniteurs, et au milieu, un énorme ordinateur, que Robotnik étudiait :  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda le scientifique sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur  
  
« Devines ! »  
  
Robotnik sursauta, se retourna, et son visage pâlit, avec une expression mélangeant terreur, surprise, et confusion. Quelques instants après, il reprit ses esprits :  
  
« Comment as-tu survécu ? »  
  
« C'est un secret. »  
  
« Mais combien faudra t-il de pièges pour que tu meures ? » hurla le savant, désespéré  
  
Puis il remarqua la Chaos Emerauld que Sonic tenait dans sa main :  
  
« Oh ! Je crois comprendre. Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu as du utiliser l'émeraude pour t'échapper. En tout cas, c'est gentil de me l'avoir ramené. »  
  
« Je suis venu pour te faire payer pour tout ce que tu as fait ! »  
  
« Et tu vas me tuer ? Fort bien ! Mais tu vas d'abord devoir m'attraper. »  
  
Pendant la conversation, la main de Robotnik se rapprochait discrètement d'un levier près de l'ordinateur. Une fois la dernière phrase prononcée, il l'actionna. Une trappe s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, et y tomba. La trappe se referma aussitôt :  
  
« Tu ne cacheras pas éternellement, crâne d'œuf. » déclara Sonic « Sors d'ici, et finissons en ! »  
  
« Tu veux en finir ? Très bien ! Alors rejoins moi dans la prochaine salle ! »  
  
Une porte s'ouvrit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sonic n'aimait pas ça ! Son ennemi allait encore tenter de lui tendre un piège. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Pas maintenant ! Pas si près du but ! Il passa alors la porte.  
  
La nouvelle pièce avait la même dimension que la précédente, mais il n'y avait ni moniteurs, ni ordinateurs. Il y avait plusieurs dalles de métal au sol et au plafond, et une étrange ampoule pendait dans un coin de la pièce. La voix de Robotnik se fit entendre :  
  
« Alors, tu es venu ! Encore une fois, laisses moi te féliciter pour être arriver jusqu'ici, hérisson. Personne avant toi ne m'avait causé autant de problèmes. Mais ton périple s'arrête ici. Prépares toi à rejoindre tes frères ! »  
  
Pendant que le scientifique parlait, Sonic inspectait toute la pièce, afin de repérer le moindre piège. Alors que Robotnik venait de finir son speech, une des dalles de métal du plafond commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement du hérisson. Mais ce dernier, grâce à tous ses sens en alerte et ses réflexes aussi rapides que sa vitesse, roula en arrière afin d'éviter d'être aplati. Il remarqua que la « dalle de métal » était en fait un énorme piston et que Robotnik s'était réfugié à l'intérieur. Le savant fou semblait étonné que son effet de surprise ait raté :  
  
« Tu es encore plus rapide que je le pensais. Mais peu importe. Je vais t'achever sur le champ ! »  
  
Sur ces mots, le piston remonta au plafond. Donc, ces dalles de métal étaient en fait des pistons destinés à écraser les intrus. Sonic en compta quatre dans cette salle, deux au plafond et deux au sol. Il se concentra, prêt à éviter la prochaine attaque. Sauf que ce ne fut pas un, mais deux pistons qui surgirent en même temps, un au sol et l'autre du plafond. Surpris, le Gardien eut tout juste le temps d'échapper au piston du plafond, et de sauter au dessus de celui qui montait. Il repéra ensuite le piston où se cachait Robotnik, et l'attaqua avec sa Spin Attack :  
  
« Ouch ! » le docteur n'avait pas apprécié « D'accord ! Fini de jouer ! » (NA : Cette phrase vient de Sonic Adventure 2, lorsque Tails affronte Eggman)  
  
Les pistons revinrent à leur place. Sonic se prépara à une autre attaque, mais les pistons ne bougèrent pas. Par contre, l'ampoule de tout à l'heure se mit à briller, puis envoya plusieurs boules électriques en direction du héros. Ce dernier parvint à les esquiver, mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler, car les pistons le menaçaient à nouveau de l'écraser. Après les avoir évités, il attaqua celui où se cachait son ennemi. Robotnik poussa un hurlement de rage, puis les pistons se rétractèrent. Enragé, le scientifique décida d'envoyer des boules électriques sur Sonic tout en activant les pistons :  
  
« Cette fois, je te tiens ! »  
  
Pour Sonic, le temps ralentissait. Il tenta de mettre au plus vite un plan au point. Il se mit sur l'un des pistons qui montait. Au moment où les boules électriques allaient l'atteindre, il sauta. Les boules percutèrent alors la machine, qui s'immobilisa. Robotnik était blême, non seulement ce hérisson avait de nouveau éviter son attaque, mais en plus il était parvenu à utiliser ses armes contre lui, le laissant à découvert :   
  
« Ce... Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment as-tu évité ça ? Mais qui es tu ? »  
  
« Je suis Sonic ! Sonic le hérisson ! Sonic le Gardien de Springland ! Et c'est moi qui a détruit tes plans ! »  
  
Il prit son élan, et attaqua de toutes ses forces. Le scientifique hurla de douleur, et la machine commença à exploser. Il sortit du piston où il s'était caché, et commença à courir en direction d'une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sonic le poursuivit, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois.  
  
La salle suivante était en fait le hangar. Robotnik se précipita vers son Egg-o-Matic, avec Sonic à ses trousses quelques mètres derrière lui. Le mini vaisseau commença à décoller :  
  
« Tu as peut être détruit tous mes plans. » déclara le docteur « Mais je reviendrais, et cette fois, tu ne m'arrêteras pas ! »  
  
Le vaisseau accéléra alors vers la sortie du hangar. Sonic en fit autant, rattrapant petit à petit le vaisseau. Cependant, un énorme gouffre séparait le hangar et sa sortie. A quelques mètres du bord, Sonic était à la hauteur de l'Egg-o-Matic. Il tenta sa chance, il sauta, tout en faisant sa Spin Attack la plus puissante qu'il pu. L'impact fut violent. Sonic manqua de tomber dans le gouffre. Quand à Robotnik, son vaisseau fut fatalement endommagé, et commença à perdre de l'altitude. Malgré son épuisement, Sonic pu entendre le savant crier :  
  
« NOOOOOOOOOONnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... » Il n'entendit pas le vaisseau exploser à l'atterrissage.  
  
Sonic s'écroula à terre, et soupira. Ca y est ! C'était terminé ! Il avait vengé ses frères. Mais pourtant, il ne se sentit pas totalement soulagé. Il éprouvait quelques remords pour avoir tué le savant fou, même s'il avait mérité. Il restait maintenant une dernière chose à faire.  
  
Il y avait une autre issue dans le hangar. Celle-ci menait à longue série de couloir. Le QG semblait beaucoup plus calme, à présent que le maître des lieux n'était plus. Finalement, le réseau de couloirs le mena dans un petite pièce, presque totalement occupée par une machine en forme de pilier : le générateur :  
  
« Allez ! Pour bien finir la soirée, un bon feu d'artifices ! »  
  
Le hérisson ressortit la bombe de son bracelet, et la posa sur le générateur. Il n'avait plus qu'à sortir d'ici afin de faire tout exploser avec le détonateur. Une autre issue se trouvait dans la pièce, avec des inscriptions au mur indiquant « Laboratoire de recherche » et « Sortie de secours ». Il prit donc cette direction.  
  
Il arriva dans une longue salle, peu éclairée, mais il pu distinguer tout de même la sortie. La salle était remplie de grosses capsules contenant un liquide vert fluo :  
  
« Ca doit être le labo ! »  
  
Le Gardien se dirigea vers la sortie, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le sang glacé. A l'intérieur des capsules se trouvaient des animaux hybrides atrocement défigurés, sans le moindre signe de vie (NA : Je vais passer le reste de la description, sinon je ne ratifierais plus ma fanfic G). Un ordinateur se trouvait au centre de la pièce, Sonic y jeta un coup d'œil, encore choqué par ce qu'il avait vu. L'écran était allumé et indiquait :  
  
Projet nom de code : HERACLES (NA : le nom grecque d'Hercule)  
  
Objectif : Manipulations génétiques sur des animaux hybrides afin de les transformer en super-soldats  
  
Nombre de spécimens : 50  
  
Races d'hybrides : Chat, chien, renard, loup, lapin, tortue.  
  
Nombre de spécimens tués au cours de l'expérience : 49  
  
Nombre de spécimens survivants avec expérience échouée : 0  
  
« (jurons). Il a en plus tués tous ces hybrides dans d'atroces souffrances ! J'espère que tu brûles en Enfer après tout ce que tu as fait, Robotnik ! »  
  
Sonic s'apprêtait à partir, son horreur s'étant transformée en dégoût envers le savant fou, lorsqu'il lut les dernières phrases de l'ordinateur :  
  
Nombre de spécimens survivants avec expérience réussie : 1  
  
Changements constatés chez les spécimens survivants réussis : Apparition d'une deuxième queue  
  
Donc, l'un d'entre eux avait survécu. Sonic décida de rechercher ce spécimen survivant. Il domina son horreur, et inspecta toutes les capsules de la salle. Ces dernières étaient équipées de radios indiquant les battements de cœur du spécimen. Evidement, elles indiquaient toutes une ligne totalement horizontale, indiquant que le spécimen était mort. Finalement, l'une des radios indiquait plusieurs courbes, montrant que le cœur fonctionnait encore. Un hybride renard à la fourrure jaune-orangée était à l'intérieur de la capsule. Il semblait très jeune, probablement encore un renardeau, et avait, comme l'avait indiqué l'ordinateur, une deuxième queue identique à l'autre, probablement due aux expériences génétiques de Robotnik. Sonic brisa la capsule, en espérant que cela ne provoquerait pas un choc trop brutal au renardeau. Mais la radio indiquait toujours un battement de cœur régulier, mais il était toujours inconscient. Etant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le reste des spécimens déjà morts, il décida de faire sortir au moins celui là. Il lui enleva les câbles de la radio, et le pris sur son épaule. Il rejoignit la sortie, pressé de quitter ce musée des horreurs.  
  
De nouveau dehors, Sonic déposa à terre le renardeau. Il lui faudra probablement un bon moment pour se réveiller. Sonic fit alors réapparaître le détonateur de la bombe, puis appuya sur le bouton, en, priant pour que personne ne l'ai enlevé du générateur entre-temps. Une fois le bouton appuyé, Sonic pu entendre vaguement le bruit d'une explosion. Il attendit quelques instants, puis une explosion retentit sur le toit. Sonic sourit, il avait réussi. Quelques minutes après, l'hélicoptère de Banon arriva, ayant repéré les explosions. Un instant après, l'hélico trouva Sonic et se posa à sa hauteur.  
  
Au même moment, sur une plage du littoral Est de Springland, une silhouette sortit de l'eau, rampant sur la plage. Puis elle se retourna en direction du QG qui explosait. La silhouette resta un moment immobile, avant de pousser un hurlement de rage : « Je te le jures, Sonic ! Un jour, nous nous retrouverons, et cette fois je serais victorieux ! »  
  
Notes de l'auteur : C'est pas encore fini ! Patiente ! 


	12. Epilogue

« Alors là, c'est fort ! J'y croirais si j'avais pas vu ! » déclara Banon, dans l'hélico, encore impressionné de l'exploit de Sonic « Tu parviens d'abord à repousser un raid de Robotnik sur ta colline natale, tu sors vivant de deux ruines souterraines infestées de pièges, tu chasses Robotnik de Springcity et d'Eastcrique, puis enfin tu parviens à t'infiltrer dans son QG, que tu fais exploser. Mais comment as-tu pu survivre à tout ça ? »  
  
« Ben... Comment dire ? Je suis plein de surprises. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tout Springland va te considérer comme un héros. »  
  
« Eh bien... Ils sauront maintenant de quoi les Gardiens sont capables. »  
  
« Au fait, c'est quoi le drôle de renard que t'as fais monté à bord avec toi ? »  
  
« Je l'ai trouvé dans un labo à l'intérieur du QG. Apparemment, Robotnik a fait quelques expériences génétiques sur lui, d'où sa deuxième queue. » l'expression de Sonic se durcit alors « Mais quand je pense qu'il est le seul survivant sur 50 qui ont subi ces expériences, je déteste encore plus Robotnik. Surtout que je crains que ses parents faisaient partie des victimes. »  
  
« Tu en est sûr ? »  
  
« J'avais repéré deux autres renards plus âgés. Même s'ils étaient atrocement défigurés, ils avaient la même fourrure que le petit. »  
  
« Pauvre gosse ! Ca va être dur pour lui lorsqu'il se réveillera. Tu vas lui dire la vérit ? »  
  
« Oui ! Mais ça va être dur, très dur ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il haïsse Robotnik comme je l'ai fait. Surtout qu'il est mort à présent. »  
  
« Qui te dit qu'il est mort ? Il s'est peut être échappé, tu sais ? »  
  
« Sûrement pas ! Je l'ai vu tomber dans un gouffre, et même s'il avait survécu à la chute, il est sans doute mort dans l'explosion. »  
  
« Enfin ! Quoiqu'il en soit, on l'a vaincu. La paix va revenir sur Springland. Rentrons à Springcity pour fêter ça ! »  
  
« Non ! Je préférais retourner à Green Hill. »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« J'ai quelque chose à faire. Puis je prendrais aussi un peu de repos là bas. Je reviendrais ensuite à Springcity pour les festivités. »  
  
« Bon ! OK ! Je ne peux pas vraiment te refuser ça, surtout que je devine déjà ce que tu vas faire. Cap sur Green Hill ! »  
  
Lorsque l'hélico de Banon atteignit Green Hill, les premiers rayons du soleil levant illuminèrent la colline. Sonic descendit de l'appareil avec le renardeau, qui était toujours inconscient, et demanda à Banon de l'attendre à Springcity. Le hérisson retourna devant la grotte bouchée où ont trépassé ses deux frères. Patiemment, il retira les pierres obstruant le passage. Il trouva les corps de Brain et Fist, qu'il enterra le mieux qu'il pu. Une fois la grotte entièrement dégagée, la nuit venait de tomber. Le renardeau ne s'étant toujours pas réveillé, Sonic le plaça dans le lit de Brain. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, où il s'endormi aussitôt.  
  
Sonic se demandait où il était. Il traversait un hall entièrement fait de marbre. Au loin, il remarqua un autel, le même que dans la rivière souterraine. Attiré, il s'en approcha. Il remarqua alors que cet autel était plus grand que les deux qu'il avait croisé précédemment. Deux silhouettes se tenaient chacun d'un côté de l'autel. Sonic se rapprocha encore un peu, puis passa un cri de surprise, car ces deux silhouettes n'étaient d'autre que :  
  
« Brain ! Fist ! »  
  
Ses deux frères, apparemment en très bonne santé, se tenaient devant lui, lui souriant :  
  
« Salut, frangin ! » déclara Brain « Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
« Alors, vous avez survécu ! » dit Sonic, sa surprise s'étant transformée en joie  
  
« Non ! » répondit sombrement Fist « On est bien mort ! Mais on a permis à nos esprits de venir te parler dans ton rêve. »  
  
Sonic baissa la tête de déception. Un lourd silence pesa sur le hall imaginaire un long moment, avant que Sonic puisse reprendre :  
  
« Mais de quoi vous vouliez me parler ? Et quel est cet endroit ? »  
  
« On est tout d'abord venu te féliciter. » dit l'esprit de Fist « On a observé toute ton aventure. T'as pas arrêter de nous impressionner ! »  
  
« Je sais que tu as du mal à te remettre de notre mort. » continua Brain « Mais saches que l'on est très fiers de toi ! Tu as stoppé Robotnik à toi tout seul, et on en attendait pas moins ! »  
  
« C'était donc bien vous qui m'avez téléporté dans le QG de Robotnik avec la Chaos Emerauld. C'était bien vous la voix dans ma tête ? »  
  
« Nan ! » répondit Fist « C'était une amie dont on a fait connaissance peu après notre mort. Mais on ne peut rien te dire sur elle. Mais comme elle te la dit, tu la retrouveras un jour, et elle aura beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer. »  
  
« Quand à ta deuxième question, » reprit Brain « tout ce qu'on peut te dire, c'est que sera une pièce que tu visiteras et qui sera très importante pour toi. »  
  
« Oh ! » fit Fist « On dirait que ton rêve va bientôt s'achever. Il est temps de repartir. »  
  
« Non ! » supplia Sonic « Je ne veux pas vous perdre encore une fois ! »  
  
« Sonic... » Brain resta un moment silencieux un instant « Nous sommes déjà morts, et on en peut rien y changer. Nous ne voulons que tu restes tout le temps attristé par notre mort. On te demande juste une chose : ne nous oublies pas, mais regardes toujours vers le futur, vas de l'avant, ça devrait pas être trop dur pour quelqu'un comme toi. Tu peux mener ta vie comme tu le souhaites. Et n'oublies pas : on sera toujours à tes côtés, même si tu ne nous vois pas. »  
  
Les deux anciens Gardiens se retournèrent, puis le décor commença à devenir flou pour Sonic :  
  
« Allez, frérot ! » dit la voix de Fist « N'oublies pas : sois fort, comme moi ! Et à la prochaine ! »  
  
Sonic ouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour dans sa chambre à Green Hill. Il commença à pleurer, car il savait que cette fois, il avait définitivement perdu ses deux frères :  
  
« Non ! » se dit il « Je dois être fort ! C'est la dernière chose qu'ils m'ont demandé et je le ferais ! »  
  
Il sortit de sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit de Brain, et vit que le renardeau dormait toujours. Il sortit dehors, où il faisait toujours nuit, bien que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il resta devant l'entrée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à ses projets futurs. Même si Brain lui avait dit qu'il pouvait choisir la vie qu'il souhaitait, il avait toujours son devoir de Gardien. Il appréciait se rendre utile en faisant régner l'ordre. Mais quelque chose en lui disait de partir, d'aller voyager dans le monde, et découvrir toutes les merveilles qu'il recèle. L'aube se leva, il finit par avoir une idée. Il avait peut être vaincu Robotnik, mais il existait d'autres personnes aussi dangereuses que lui partout dans le monde. Il se devait donc de les arrêter. Il prit alors sa décision : il voyagera à travers le monde, veillant à arrêter tout ceux qui chercheraient à troubler la paix, comme l'a fait Robotnik. Le calme étant revenu à Springland, il choisit de partir à l'Est, vers Emerauldland, après avoir pris un peu de repos.  
  
Sonic entendit des bruits de pas venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit que le renardeau était réveillé, mais très affaibli, et complètement désorient :  
  
« Où... Où suis-je ? » demanda t-il d'une voix très faible  
  
Sonic s'approcha de lui en souriant :  
  
« Tu es sur une colline du nom de Green Hill. C'est ma maison. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »  
  
« J'ai... faim ! »  
  
Evidemment qu'il avait faim, vu tout le temps qu'il était resté dans le coma :  
  
« Pas de problèmes ! Je vais aller chercher des fruits. Tu devrais retourner au lit pour te reposer. »  
  
Le renardeau acquiesça et retourna dans la grotte. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sonic était de retour avec de la nourriture. Une fois rassasié, le renardeau se rendormit. Il se leva au crépuscule, où Sonic l'attendait à l'entrée de la grotte :  
  
« Ca va mieux ? »  
  
« Bien mieux ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais pourquoi je suis ici ? Et où sont Papa et Maman ? »  
  
Le hérisson ne répondit pas immédiatement, son sourire avait disparut, et baissa la tête :  
  
« Je suis désol ! Je t'ai retrouvé inconscient, quand à tes parents, ils sont... »  
  
Sonic ne sentit pas le courage de terminer sa phrase, mais le renardeau avait déjà comprit. Il recula :  
  
« Non ! Vous mentez ! C'est impossible ! »  
  
« J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit le cas. Mais je les ai vu. Ils étaient bien morts. »  
  
« Menteur ! Il faut que je les retrouve, ils doivent s'inquiéter ! »  
  
Le renardeau commença à courir, mais il fut rapidement rattrap :  
  
« Arrêtes ! Tu sais très bien que je dis la vérité. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu des gens que j'aimais. »  
  
Le renardeau essaya de se débattre, mais en vain. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître sur son visage :  
  
« Maman ! Papa ! »  
  
Sonic baissa la tête une nouvelle fois, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Le renardeau pleura un long moment, avant de se calmer, et de pouvoir dire :  
  
« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ils sont vraiment morts ? »  
  
Sonic acquiesça :  
  
« Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi. Et je peux te comprendre. J'ai perdu mes deux frères il y a quelques jours. Moi aussi, j'ai pleuré pour eux. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que dans la vie, il faut être fort, et surmonter des malheurs comme cela. Je suis sûr que tes parents ne voudraient pas te voir tout le temps triste à cause leur mort. Ils voudraient que tu sois fort, que tu penses toujours à eux, mais que tu regardes toujours vers le futur. Si tu y parviens, je suis sûr qu'ils seront très fiers de toi. »  
  
Le renardeau resta un moment silencieux, puis :  
  
« Oui ! Mais pourquoi j'ai deux queues ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arriv ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais vraiment rien ! » Sonic n'aimait pas mentir, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas lui parler de Robotnik, du moins pas maintenant « Mais t'inquiètes pas ! Tout ira bien ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Papa et Maman ne sont plus là, je n'ai nulle part où aller. »  
  
Sonic réfléchit à la question. Il avait vraiment mal pour le petit renard. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, à cause de Robotnik :  
  
« Eh bien... Je vais bientôt partir en voyage. Si tu veux tu peux m'accompagner. »  
  
« Quoi ?! »  
  
« Ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais ? Moi aussi, je suis tout seul à présent. »  
  
« Vous êtes vraiment sûr que ça vous ne dérange pas ? »  
  
« Archi-sûr ! »  
  
« Alors oui, je veux bien venir avec vous. » dit le renardeau après une longue hésitation  
  
« Comment t'appelles tu, petit ? »  
  
« Miles ! Miles Prower ! »  
  
« Eh bien, Miles Prower, veux tu partir avec moi pour Emerauldland ? »  
  
« Oui, je veux venir avec vous, monsieur ! »  
  
Sonic éclata de rire :  
  
« Qui appelles tu « monsieur » ? Ca sonne faux ! Appelles moi Sonic ! »  
  
Quelque part, deux silhouettes observaient les deux hybrides :  
  
« On dirait qu'il a prit sa décision. »  
  
« Cela semble bien. Mais est tu sûre qu'il s'agit bien de lui ? »  
  
« Absolument sûre ! Je ne l'observe que depuis quelques jours, mais je peux sentir que c'est lui. »  
  
« Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, ça a commencé. C'est étrange ! Il ne s'est rien encore passé de particulier chez moi. »  
  
« C'est parce que ce n'est pas encore l'heure. »  
  
« En effet ! Tu as senti que c'est lui, mais son heure n'est pas encore venue. Il n'est pas prêt. »  
  
« Vous avez raison. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pense, son périple ne fait que commencer. C'est durant ce long voyage qu'il trouvera la force et les alliés nécessaires. »  
  
« Puisses tu dire vrai ! »  
  
« Jusqu'à présent, je ne me suis pas trompée. »  
  
« C'est vrai ! Mais à cette époque, les choses étaient différentes, car tu aurais souhaité t'être trompée. Et malheureusement, comme tu le craignais, tu avais raison. »  
  
« Cela est du passé maintenant. Le mal est déjà fait. »  
  
« Oui. Mais il peut recommencer. »  
  
« Et ce sera donc à lui de l'arrêter. Ne vous en faites pas ! Même si je l'ai aidé, je sais que c'est lui. Vous pouvez rentrer, je continuerais à le surveiller. Faites moi savoir s'il se passe quelque chose de votre côté. »  
  
« Pas d'inquiétudes ! Bon, il temps de rentrer. Portes toi bien ! »  
  
« Vous aussi ! A bientôt, Inexorable ! »  
  
Notes de l'auteur : YESSSSSSSSS ! FINIIIIIIIII ! TROP CONTENTTTTTT ! OUAICHHHHHHH ! (Syrul s'aperçoit alors que le lecteur est toujours là, et qu'il commence à le prendre pour un taré) Oups ! Désolé, mais c'est la première fanfic que je termine, alors ça se comprend.  
  
Eh bien voilà, c'est terminé ... pour l'instant. Eh oui comme vous l'avez deviné, je prévois de continuer. Dans ces deux derniers chapitres, on voit la (première) bataille finale entre Robotnik et Sonic, Sonic et Tails (pour ceux qui ne suivent toujours pas, Tails n'est d'autre que Miles Prower) se rencontrent enfin. J'ai lu de nombreuses fanfics racontant la rencontre Sonic/Tails, mais aucune d'entre elles n'expliquaient comment a-t-il deux queues. J'ai y ai réfléchi, et je ne voyais que deux raisons logiques : soit une « malformation » à la naissance, soit une manipulation génétique. J'ai choisi la deuxième solution, pour donner un côté un peu glauque et tragique à la rencontre des deux héros. Le jeune Miles perd ses parents à cause des expériences de Robotnik (après tout, si c'est un savant fou, je vois pas pourquoi il serait gêné de faire des expériences génétiques), et Sonic décide de le prendre sous son aile.  
  
Le rêve de Sonic où il discute avec ses deux frères avait trois rôles : un, je voulais un véritable adieu entre Sonic et ses frangins, deux, Sonic a une nouvelle motivation pour jouer les justiciers, et trois, le hall du rêve sera un passage clé par la suite dans les aventures du hérisson bleu. Brain et Fist réapparaîtront par la suite, mais pas avant un bon moment.  
  
Et enfin, le dernier paragraphe. Ca peut sembler un peu confuse comme fin de fanfic, mais c'est pour rajouter un côté mystère, et pour bien vous dire que « C'est pas fini ! ». Je ne dirais rien sur les deux silhouettes, car j'ai suffisamment donné d'indices tout au long de la fic, au risque de casser la surprise (peut être certains d'entre vous ont déjà compris de qui il s'agit).  
  
Malgré le TRES PEU de reviews que j'ai reçu, je suis content d'avoir terminé cette fic. J'ai trouvé un nouveau site où qui j'espère s'intéressera à mon histoire. Rendez-vous plus tard pour le deuxième épisode de Legend of a Hedgehog : (titre indéterminé, faites moi des propositions), qui sera sur Sonic the Hedgehog 2, le second épisode de la saga Megadrive. 


End file.
